


пять океанов

by Erisabesu, honeyoatbread



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fear of Drowning, M/M, water-peril, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisabesu/pseuds/Erisabesu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyoatbread/pseuds/honeyoatbread
Summary: Где-то между Ньюпортом и Пунта-дель-Эсте Бэкхён в который раз влюбляется в мореплавание. Или влюбляется в мореплавании. Или и то, и другое.





	пять океанов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [five oceans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236797) by [curledupkitten (chanyeol)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeol/pseuds/curledupkitten). 



> Переводилось на kpop au!fest 2018 ♥

**Пусан, Южная Корея**

— Ты приводишь её в порядок один? — спрашивает Кёнсу и проводит рукой по свежевыкрашенному корпусу «Бегущей по свету», задерживаясь на небольшом изображении флага Кореи. — Мозгов на это хватит?

— Так дешевле, чем нанимать кого-то, — отвечает Бэкхён. Он откладывает щётку в сторону и поднимает глаза на Кёнсу. — Будем надеяться, что хватит, тем более что все ремонты во время гонки на мне. 

— Что же может пойти не так.

На лице Кёнсу отчётливая тень сомнения. Он прячет руки в карманы. В дорогом синем костюме и кожаных туфлях в картинку доков он не вписывается.

— Твоя семья прислала меня отговорить тебя. 

— И что мне делать? Вернуться в университет, выучиться какой-нибудь денежной профессии? — Бэкхён смеётся. — Я же не ты.

Кёнсу устроился в консалтинговую фирму в феврале, едва закончив университет. По мнению Бэкхёна, эта работа ему подходит. Кёнсу всегда чувствовал себя увереннее, стоя обеими ногами на земле — и под кондиционером. С подчинёнными и кофе по расписанию каждые два часа. А Бэкхён бросил учёбу на первом же курсе и устроился барменом, чтобы было чем платить за жильё. Учёба его никогда не устраивала. 

— Однозначно, — соглашается Кёнсу. — Абсолютно точно не я. 

Он дёргает трап, вздыхает и поднимается на палубу, где осматривает плоды бэкхёновых потуг.

— Надеюсь, ты не потратил на неё кучу денег. 

— Она обошлась мне где-то в три с половиной миллиона вон, — сообщает Бэкхён. — Меньше, чем я ожидал заплатить за гоночную яхту, но повозиться с ней нужно больше, чем мне бы хотелось. Хорошо хоть в детстве я много помогал дяде на лодках, иначе пришлось бы нанимать людей. Даже со спонсорскими это бы сильно ударило по моему бюджету. 

— По крайней мере, ты не зря прогуливал в старших классах, — ворчит Кёнсу, попинывая носком туфли спущенные паруса. Бэкхёну нужны другие, но он не может найти нужную расцветку. Паруса должны одобрить и он, и спонсоры. Бэкхён хочет, чтобы они были яркими, как солнце. Скоро нужно будет заказать. — Ты _уверен_ , что хочешь этого?

— Ага, — говорит Бэкхён, оттягивая ворот своего свитера. — Кёнсу, я с десяти лет мечтал поучаствовать в одиночной кругосветке. Ты _знаешь_ , что я копил деньги...

— Целую вечность, — заканчивает за него Кёнсу. — Да, Бэкхён, я знаю. Как я могу этого не знать?

— У меня нет карьеры. Или детей. Никакого имущества. Я _хороший_ моряк, и я выходил в открытое море и в хорошую, и в плохую погоду с тех пор, как научился обвязывать себя страховочным линем. — Бэкхён идёт по корме за канатом, который забыл смотать. — И я, ну, готов к этому? Я пытался быть как все. Это не для меня. 

— И никогда не было, — говорит Кёнсу. — Ты едва мог усидеть на месте до конца урока, всё таращился в окно. Никого не должно удивлять, что ты не очень-то подходишь для офисной работы. 

— Кто-нибудь, _пожалуйста_ , скажите об этом моей маме. — Канат оставляет воск на ладонях, которые Бэкхён обтирает о джинсы. Кёнсу аж перекашивает — явно представляет сейчас свои дизайнерские брюки. Бэкхён, которого это ничуть не трогает, широко улыбается. 

— Уверен, что не хочешь со мной, дорогуша? Одна природа вокруг, солёный воздух…

— И нерегулярный душ? Я пас.

— Я увижу целый мир! Уверен? — Бэкхён подмигивает бровями. — Подумай, как бы мы повеселились прежде, чем ты меня придушишь. 

— Регата не зря называется Around Alone, — сухо отвечает Кёнсу. — К тому же уже после недели наедине с тобой посреди океана я выпрыгну за борт и утоплюсь. Напрасная смерть человека, который _идеально_ подходит для офисной работы.

— Теперь она называется 5 Oceans Race. И не ври себе, Кёнсу, — Бэкхён проводит рукой сквозь свои взмокшие волосы, — Тебе бы понравилось провести со мной полгода в открытом океане. 

— Разве что в кошмаре, — быстро отвечает Кёнсу. — Всё ещё не могу поверить, что терплю тебя уже пятнадцать лет, при том, что никто меня не заставляет. Мы когда-нибудь поужинаем или нет? Солнце садится.

— Я не ждал тебя так рано. Собирался работать до ночи. 

— Работаешь сегодня в «Акульем плавнике»?

— Ещё две недели, — кивает Бэкхён. — Гонка стартует в конце октября в Род-Айленде, в Штатах, так что к девятому числу мне нужно будет отправить туда «Бегущую». Но сам я уеду шестнадцатого.

— Это… скоро. — Кёнсу окидывает взглядом бардак на палубе. — Успеешь доделать вовремя?

— Как установлю «Аргос» и систему навигации, останутся только косметические правки. Ты же знаешь, что это не самое важное.

— Ну да. Разумеется, — протяжно отвечает Кёнсу, покосившись на джинсы Бэкхёна, а затем одаривает его фирменной улыбкой. — Так и быть, угощу тебя ужином на правах успешного друга.

— Эй! — Бэкхён в шутку отталкивает Кёнсу. — Когда я выиграю гонку, тоже стану успешным. По крайней мере, достаточно успешным, чтобы не слушать нотаций об университете. Журналист из «Чосон-ильбо» собирается писать каждую неделю колонку о регате.

— Серьёзно? — задумчиво хмыкает Кёнсу. — Ну да, наверное, ты довольно известен среди тех, кому интересен парусный спорт.

— Если честно, я сам удивился, — говорит Бэкхён. — Но он сказал, что они хотят расширить спортивный раздел. 

— Всё это очень интересно, но прямо сейчас я зарабатываю в три раза больше тебя, Бён. Так что зови меня хёном. 

— Я старше тебя, — смеётся Бэкхён. — И больше.

— Не там, где это имеет значение, — Кёнсу в знак превосходства приподнимает бровь, вызывая новый приступ бэкхёнового хохота. 

Пару минут спустя они уходят, оставляя яхту позади. Бэкхён оборачивается, чтобы последний раз за сегодня увидеть белый с серебристым корпус «Бегущей» в неспокойном осеннем пусанском океане. Даже без парусов она великолепна. Может потому, что она — воплощение мечты, которую Бэкхён лелеял с тех пор, как дядя впервые взял его на лодку и показал, как это волшебно — рассекать волны на пути к солнцу. 

«Бегущая» — это всё, чего Бэкхён когда-либо хотел от мира, который его не особо баловал.

— Тогда как насчёт лобстеров? — подначивает Бэкхён, на что получает от Кёнсу тычок локтем. — И спонсорства от твоей аудиторской конторы? 

— Я рассказал о тебе парочке ребят с работы. Они думают, что ты тот ещё чудила.

— А что думаешь ты?

— Я _знаю_ , что ты чудила. — Кёнсу хватает его за запястье и тянет к парковке. — Но ещё ты храбрый. Особенно после…

Бэкхён опускает глаза.

— Ну, мне пришлось. Иначе я бы не смог жить дальше, — возникшее напряжение ему невыносимо, поэтому он выдавливает ухмылку. — Плюс я люблю мореплавание. Всегда буду любить. Поэтому что может быть лучше кругосветки?

— Это и слепой бы заметил, — Кёнсу издалека снимает с сигнализации свою шикарную машину. — Знаешь, что нравится мне?

— Надеюсь, что лобстеры. — И снова тычок локтем. — Ладно, что тебе нравится?

— Быть успешным другом, — говорит Кёнсу и смеётся, пока Бэкхён бежит за ним к машине. 

*

К последней неделе сентября список невыполненных дел Бэкхёна становится всё короче и короче. 

Корейская федерация парусного спорта выдала ему лицензию, все документы заполнены, осталось только закончить с обмоткой и электроникой, чтобы яхта была готова к долгим заплывам.

«Бегущая» всего двенадцать метров длиной — маленькая, но мощная для гоночного судна. Кабина массивная, что замедлит движение, но Чанёль — парень, который помогает Бэкхёну с электроникой — говорит, что зато датчики ветра особенно чувствительны к изменениям давления.

— Она всё равно будет быстрой, даже с крупной кабиной, — говорит Чанёль. — Она ж построена как гоночный, а не обычный парусник. 

Это правда. «Бегущая по свету» компактная, с острым пером руля, изящным корпусом и маленьким водоизмещением — способная рассекать волны со скоростью в двадцать три узла. Бэкхён не привык иметь дело с гоночными яхтами. С дядей они обычно выходили в море на прогулочной, но он помнит: «Бегущая по волнам» выглядела немного похоже на эту. 

Не тогда, когда она вернулась домой без шкипера, разбитая, — а раньше, когда Бэкхён был ещё маленький, но уже не мог сосредоточиться на уроках или просто высидеть спокойно дольше десяти минут. Тогда дядя сажал его себе на плечи и показывал, какие выбирать паруса, когда скорость важнее устойчивости.

— Она красавица, — говорит Чанёль, пока устанавливает навигационную систему. — Вот бы добавить больше гидроаппаратуры…

— Не к этой регате, — говорит Бэкхён. — Может, потом. 

— Перейдёшь потом на гонки на моторных яхтах? — Чанёль для удобства поворачивает бейсболку козырьком набок. — Ты бы потянул. 

— Понятия не имею, что буду делать потом. Решу это как-нибудь до февраля.

 _Это всё взаправду_ , думает Бэкхён по дороге от доков к дому — потный, чумазый, измазанный солидолом. _Наконец-то я это сделаю._

— Провёл время с пользой? — спрашивает отец, и Бэкхён расплывается в улыбке. 

— Всё будет готово к сроку, — отвечает он.

Отец кивает, поглядывая на него поверх книги.

— Уверен, что хочешь этого? — Его взгляд соскальзывает на закрытую дверь в конце коридора. Комната тёти.

В детстве Бэкхён проводил с дядей на воде времени больше, чем где бы то ни было. Он никак не может отказаться от регаты. 

— Да, — говорит Бэкхён, обтирая руки о драные джинсы. — Больше всего на свете.

*

— К тебе кто-то пришёл, хён, — говорит Сехун, закидывая руку на плечо Бэкхёна. Он постоянно так делает с лета — как только вытянулся на добрых десять сантиметров и стал торчать, как мачта, посреди «Акульего плавника».

— Руку убери, позёр, — ворчит себе под нос Чонин, натягивая толстовку поверх чёрной футболки. 

— Не завидуй, Чонини, — отвечает Сехун. Его дыхание щекочет Бэкхёну шею, и он фыркает. 

— А я и не завидую, — надуто отвечает Чонин им двоим.

Чонин без энтузиазма отнёсся к скачку в росте, в то время как Бэкхён решил им воспользоваться и выдрессировал Сехуна доставать стаканы с верхней полки. Самому ему для этого приходилось вставать на табурет.

— Так что это за «кто-то», Сехуни? 

— Кто-то богатый на вид. — Сехун кладёт щёку на макушку Бэкхёна. — В костюме и с сеульским акцентом. 

— Не знаю никого из Сеула. — Бэкхён бросает полотенце в корзину под мойкой. — Где он?

— У края барной стойки, — отвечает Сехун. — Пьёт «Текилу-Санрайз».

— Серьёзно? — Бэкхён закатывает глаза. — Тогда я точно его не знаю.

— Ой да ладно, ты любишь коктейли с соком, — Сехун легонечко подталкивает его к выходу из комнаты отдыха. — Иди, пока он не уснул, а то тебе придётся обшаривать карманы, чтобы узнать, кто он такой. 

— Это было бы потрясающим завершением моей последней смены на работе, ага. — Бэкхён взъерошивает свои волосы, а потом заодно и сехуновы. — Иду я, иду.

Мужчина, который его ждёт — ровесник Бэкхёна или чуть старше. Волосы зачёсаны назад и уложены гелем, две верхние пуговицы белой рубашки расстёгнуты. Совсем как Кёнсу, в местную картинку он не вписывается — слишком дорого одетый для бара вроде «Акульего плавника», где и в хорошие дни пол липкий от пролитого пива.

— Слышал, вы искали меня, — Бэкхён перевесился через барную стойку и рассматривает мужчину. У него идеально симметричное лицо, но улыбка, застенчивая и мягкая, немного портит эту самую симметрию. — Я Бён Бэкхён. 

— А, да, здравствуйте. — Смех нервный, зато улыбка становится немного шире, а глаза мило сужаются. — Я Ким Чунмён из «Чосон-ильбо». Помните, мы говорили по телефону где-то с месяц назад?

— Точно! — Бэкхён постукивает пальцами по барной стойки в ритм музыке из колонок. — Помню!

Вообще-то газетчик звонил ему пару месяцев назад.

— Вам повезло. Сегодня мой последний день.

— Знаю, что это назойливо, но я хотел познакомиться с вами до отъезда, не объявляясь перед дверьми вашего дома, — он ёрзает на месте, делает глоток коктейля. — Вы вроде как знаменитость в сеульском офисе. 

— Я? — Бэкхён приподнимает бровь. — Почему?

— Вы выиграли множество местных гонок, и вы первый за долгое время, кто участвует в регате Around Alone под корейским флагом. По всей видимости, это большое достижение. Коллеги мне завидуют с заданием.

— Ну-ну, репортёр-ши, — Бэкхён ухмыляется и смотрит на Ким Чунмёна сквозь ресницы. — Теперь она называется Velux 5 Oceans Race. Негоже забывать в печати спонсоров.

Чунмён заливается краской, кожа под расстёгнутыми пуговицами контрастирует с белизной рубашки. У него красивые ключицы, безучастно думает Бэкхён, и переводит взгляд обратно на лицо Чунмёна. 

— Вы правы, — говорит тот. — Я вроде как новичок в регатах. Мой начальник решил, что будет интересно, если я стану рассказывать читателям о парусном спорте, пока сам учусь в нём разбираться. 

— Так вы просто собираетесь… звонить мне раз в неделю? — Бэкхён закусывает нижнюю губу. Нельзя сказать, что он против — он всегда был общительным. Кроме того, у Чунмёна приятный голос, и уже понятно, что его легко поддразнивать. — Это долгосрочное задание. Гонка, знаете ли, на полгода. 

— Ну хоть это я знаю, — довольный смешок. Чунмён встряхивает стакан, и стук льда возвращает к нему внимание Бэкхёна. — Я также знаю, что кругосветные плавания в одиночку довольно опасны. 

— Много что опасно. — Бэкхён достаёт из-под стойки чистый стакан, наполняет его ледяными чипсами и сразу же выуживает один двумя пальцами и кладёт в пересохший рот. — Это не значит, что от этого нужно отказываться, — говорит он и чувствует, как от холода немеют зубы.

Выражение на лице Чунмёна меняется. Только сейчас Бэкхён замечает, каким безразличным был взгляд его собеседника, и сколько в нём горячего интереса сейчас. Бэкхён снова тянется за льдом. 

— Вы говорите, как мой друг Чондэ, — отвечает Чунмён и делает долгий глоток, не сводя с него глаз. — Я, пожалуй, останусь на суше, Бэкхён-ши.

— Если мы собираемся быть телефонными друзьями следующие шесть месяцев, привыкайте называть меня просто Бэкхёном, репортёр-ши. — Он облизывает губы, а Чунмён оттягивает воротник, обнажая ещё немного гладкой светлой кожи. — Я не могу в официоз.

— А я не могу в его отсутствие, — отвечает Чунмён. — Часть работы. Но я постараюсь ради тебя, Бэкхён.

Наклонив голову, он продолжает:

— Кстати, я старше тебя, так что можешь звать меня хёном. 

— Хёном, — повторяет Бэкхён совершенно нахальным тоном, за который Минсок всегда отвешивает ему затрещину.

— Я пожалею об этом? — морщится Чунмён, хотя его голос и не звучит слишком огорчённо. — Я тебя не таким представлял.

— А каким? — Краем глаза Бэкхён видит, как Сехун добавляет в коктейль слишком много водки. Обычно Бэкхён бы сделал ему замечание, но клиент постоянный и вряд ли будет против, если его «Крипер-кола» на вкус будет как шот. — Более обгоревшим?

— Да нет, — говорит Чунмён. — Ты весь в веснушках, так что ясно — всё время на солнце. Меня чуть сбили с толку фиолетовые волосы и геймерская футболка. Ломаешь стереотипы?

— И что за стереотипы о тех, кто участвует в одиночных парусных гонках? — Он потирает шею. — Пираты, яппи?

Глядя на приунывшего Чунмёна, Бэкхён отвечает прощающей улыбкой. 

— Я очень давно без ума от хождения под парусом.

— Всегда мечтал переплыть весь мир? — Чунмён допивает коктейль и слизывает с губ остатки апельсинового и клюквенного сока. 

— Уже начинаем интервью? У меня вообще-то ещё смена на моей... э… — Бэкхён задумчиво скребёт ногтями щёку. — Вряд ли её можно назвать еже _дневной_ работой.

— Это не под запись, — отвечает Чунмён и толкает пустой стакан Бэкхёну. — Мы говорим как бармен и клиент. Просто интересно. 

И, томно прикрыв глаза, продолжает:

— Можно мне «Джин-тоник»?

— Мешать джин с текилой тоже довольно опасно, _хён_. 

— Возможно, — смеётся Чунмён, — но я дитя большого города и как по мне, мешать алкоголь не так страшно, как бороздить океан. К тому же в этом у меня намного больше практики. 

— Лично я похмелью предпочитаю открытые воды. — Бэкхён достаёт бутылку джина «Хендрикс» и на глаз заливает треть стакана. — Я мечтал об одиночном кругосветном лет с десяти. 

Бэкхён помнит, как начал продумывать плавание, как раскрыл навигационную карту и понял, что может провести пальцем по океанам от одного края до другого, нигде не останавливаясь. 

— Я подумал, что было бы здорово увидеть мир именно так. 

— И что ты собираешься делать после? — Чунмён наблюдает, как Бэкхён доливает тоник до краёв стакана, убирает бутылку и аккуратно смешивает, но не взбалтывает. — После того, как твоя мечта исполнится?

— Не знаю, — говорит Бэкхён, придвигая стакан к Чунмёну. Посмотрев на часы, он смешивает ещё один, для себя. — Наверное, найду другую мечту.

— Так просто? — спрашивает Чунмён и делает первый глоток. Он с удовольствием вздыхает, прикрыв глаза. Его ресницы не длинные, но тёмные и обрамляют глаза как русалочий хвост.

— Я сообщу, — отвечает Бэкхён, — Как только узнаю сам. 

Чунмён улыбается — неожиданно мягко и сладко. 

— Буду ждать.

Ночью, вернувшись домой и в последний раз смыв с себя запах пива и сигаретного дыма, Бэкхён получает первое сообщение от Чунмёна.

 _С нетерпением жду нашей следующей беседы, Бэкхён_. Бэкхён пытается представить голос Чунмёна, произнеси тот это вслух, и пишет в ответ: _я тоже_.

*

— Если погода совсем испортится, — говорит Кёнсу, распластавшийся по бэкхёновой кровати, — то лучше тебе выйти из гонки, Бён Бэкхён.

— Только если «Бегущая» разобьётся или даст течь, — отвечает Бэкхён, заталкивая в походной рюкзак очередной свитер. — Я намерен дойти до финиша.

— Знаю, что ты выложишься на полную, но я надеялся, что ты ещё когда-нибудь поучишь моих детей ходить под парусом. 

Бэкхён отрывается от паковки вещей и смотрит на Кёнсу с притворным шоком на лице.

— Ты бы подпустил меня к своим детям?

— Если так подумать, — говорит Кёнсу после долгой паузы, — может и будет лучше, если ты уплывёшь в закат и никогда их не увидишь.

— Говнюк, — Бэкхён смеётся и швыряет носки в лицо лучшего друга. — Ничего со мной не случится, ты же знаешь?

— Все боятся за тебя. Я хочу поддержать тебя, знаю же, что тебя не интересует и никогда не интересовало ничего, кроме океана, а из-за... — Кёнсу не решается продолжить. — Ты сам знаешь. Но ты никогда не участвовал в таких длинных гонках, да и прошла всего пара лет с крушения. Тут не чужие люди из новостей, которые тонут в одиночных заплывах, Бэк, это люди, которых мы знаем. Это люди...

— Думаешь, я смогу забыть? — Бэкхён проводит ладонью по растрёпанным волосам. Это не _он_ избегает тему, как чуму. Это все остальные тщательно выбирают слова, чтобы не сыпать соль на рану. — Мне до сих пор снятся кошмары. Но ты знаешь, какой я, если не на воде. Всё это... не моё.

Он обводит рукой комнатушку, которую они с Бэкбомом делили детьми — практически друг у друга на голове, потому что места едва хватало хватало на одного подростка. И они оба с Кёнсу понимают, что речь не только об этих четырёх стенах. Бэкхён имеет в виду и школьные классы, и полы под ногами, и вообще жизнь здесь — где даже несмотря на общительность, популярность и обаяние он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. 

— Тогда не веди себя безрассудно, — говорит Кёнсу и пинает Бэкхёна в бедро страшной, как у хоббита, ступнёй.

— Не буду, — ухмыляется Бэкхён, думая о бескрайнем небе. — Обещаю.

*

В аэропорту его мать плачет.

— Бэкхёни, звони домой как можно чаще, — говорит она, сжимая плечо мужа. — И почему ты не пошёл в бизнес, как брат? Ещё не поздно! Бэкбом, ты же можешь помочь ему…

Бэкбом отмахивается.

— Мама, не втягивай меня. Бэкхёну всегда нравилось ходить под парусом, и это у него отлично получается.

Бэкхён смеётся:

— И почти хватает на жизнь? — братья хитро перемигиваются.

— Я не должна была разрешать брату выходить с тобой на воду каждые выходные, когда ты был маленьким, — продолжает зудеть она, не обращая внимания на мужа, который, чтобы успокоить, похлопывает её по спине. — Ты закончишь совсем как…

— Не будет такого, — резко отвечает Бэкхён, не давая ей закончить фразу. — Не говори так. 

— Ты прав. Прости меня, Бэкхёни. Я просто волнуюсь за тебя. 

Обычно в такие моменты рядом находится тётя, которая и успокаивает его мать, но она не приехала проводить Бэкхёна. Учитывая, куда его провожают, он не удивлён. И всё-таки она дала ему судовой журнал дяди, который тот вёл во время своей одиночной кругосветки. Бэкхён сунул его в рюкзак рядом с собственным, ещё чистым блокнотом, и вложил внутрь свой старый компас.

— Замечательно, что у Бэкхёна есть занятие, которое ему дорого, — примирительно говорит отец, когда ему удаётся вставить хоть слово. — Все мы знаем, что он бы постоянно влипал в неприятности, если бы не океан.

— Он всё равно влипает в неприятности, — подтрунивает Бэкбом. Бэкхён недовольно смотрит исподлобья. — Не строй мне таких гримас, братишка. Я слишком часто забирал тебя пьяного из баров, чтобы ты тут огрызался.

Их отец смеется. 

— Что тут скажешь, моя кровь.

— Но ты это перерос, — жена шлёпает его по руке.

— А Бэкхёну только предстоит, — отвечает он.

— Разве такие вещи не должны оставаться между нами, хён? — спрашивает Бэкхён, поправляя рюкзак. При себе у него немного — старый ноутбук ещё с две тысячи восьмого и недельный запас одежды. Прочие припасы уже в трюме «Бегущей», которая ждёт его в Ньюпорте. Бэкхён готов.

— Не тогда, когда ты уезжаешь чёрти куда, где тебя несколько месяцев и не подразнишь. — Бэкбом многозначительно улыбается, как делал это и в детстве. Они с братом как день и ночь, но ради друг друга всегда находили золотую середину. — Кто будет моей боксёрской грушей?

— Ну, Кёнсу-то никуда не уезжает.

— То есть я похож на человека, который жаждет, чтобы ему выдрали кишки через жопу и ими же и задушили? — Его брови, изогнувшись, ползут вверх.

— Он лает, но не кусает, — фыркает Бэкхён. — Как правило. 

На недоверчивый взгляд брата он пожимает плечами, не скрывая веселья. 

— Мне надо идти, — Бэкхён вклинивается в спор родителей, — Пограничный контроль займёт с полчаса. 

— Когда вернёшься, — говорит ему мама, — тебе придётся серьёзно задуматься над тем, чтобы остепениться. Найти хорошую девушку, стабильную работу…

Бэкхён хотел бы объяснить ей, что если он хорошо себя покажет, то получит деньги от спонсоров и приглашения на новые регаты. Что сможет провести на воде всю жизнь, если правильно разыграет карты. Но Бэкхён знает, что она не хочет этого слышать, поэтому просто натянуто улыбается и теребит расстёгнутый ремень рюкзака.

— Знаю, знаю, — говорит он, не выдержав тяжести повиснувшей тишины, и мечтает, чтобы слова не становились кандалами, в которые мать заковывает его раз за разом. — Люблю тебя. Вернусь с трофеем!

— Разумеется, козявка, — смеётся Бэкбом и достаёт из кармана бумажный пакетик. Его он запихивает в карман бэкхёнового рюкзака. Бэкхёну интересно посмотреть, что внутри, но это может подождать. — Это тебе не короткие вылазки, как в школьные времена.

— Ты прав, — говорит Бэкхён и широко улыбается. — Это лучше.

Когда Бэкхён впервые вышел в Восточное море на одиночном паруснике, ему было тринадцать. Шторм с юга застал его врасплох, домой он вернулся со стёртыми ладонями, ободранными коленями, пропитанный солёной водой. Мать целый час кричала на него в порту, трясла, будто не верила, что он стоит перед ней, а потом с облегчением целовала его в щёки и веки. А Бэкхён... Бэкхён только сильнее влюбился в океан.

И после, наглотавшись вдоволь солёной воды, он не перестал любить его и возвращался к нему, даже если волны грозились утащить его на дно.

Мореплаванию Бэкхён отдаёт всего себя — океан такой живой, изменчивый, что невозможно устать от него, от ударов волн о борт и хлопанья парусов на ветру.

К свободе, которую дарят открытые воды, Бэкхён тянется всем своим существом, хочет испытать её снова и снова. Вот, что он любит. Потрескавшиеся губы, обгоревшие щёки, раскалённая палуба, на которой негде скрыться от солнца. Ветра, волны, штиль — их он любит в равной мере, но больше всего он без ума от пропитанного солью воздуха. 

На фоне объявляют посадку на рейс в Куала-Лумпур. Отец хлопает Бэкхёна по плечу:

— В добрый путь, — говорит он, — Увидимся в следующем году. 

— Спасибо, — отвечает Бэкхён и хочет спросить про тётю, но решает, что лучше не стоит. Делает пару шагов назад, разворачивается и лёгкой поступью шагает к стойке контроля. 

Он в последний раз проверяет уведомления на телефоне. 

_Если ты умрёшь, на похоронах я непременно упомяну твоё скудоумие и поганый характер._ Читая сообщение от Кёнсу, Бэкхён самодовольно хмылится. Прошлой ночью, под конец прощальной вечеринки, тот по пьяни признался, что будет скучать, и теперь, наверное, жалеет, что дал волю чувствам.

 _Ужас какой. Я тоже тебя люблю, бро,_ пишет Бэкхён в ответ и убирает телефон. Его взгляд падает на пакетик от брата. Внутри лежит простенький брелок — крошечный чёрный кот.

 _«Чёрные кошки»_ , так и слышит он тёплый голос дяди, _«приносят удачу морякам. Они защищают суда от опасной погоды»_. Бэкхён думал, что брат всё забыл — но он помнит, и весь следующий час с его лица не сходит улыбка. 

«Наконец-то», думает Бэкхён. Стюардесса протягивает ему миграционную карточку, которую он заполняет дрожащей рукой, смазывая синие буквы. **Наконец-то**.

**Ньюпорт, Род-Айленд, США**

Воздух в гавани солёный. Ранним утром резкий ветер проникает даже через несколько слоёв одежды и раздувает ветровку Бэкхёна, как парус.

Всё лучше, чем торчать в гостинице. Бэкхён чувствует себя отрезанным от прочих участников гонки. Большинство из них французы и австралийцы, а его английский — официальный язык соревнования — слишком плох и годится разве что сказать пару дежурных фраз и послать сигнал бедствия.

И пусть он не первый гонщик в семье, здесь Бэкхён вообще _не такой,_ как все — яркие волосы, узкие джинсы. Он знает, что выглядит не как они, говорит, не как они. Так было даже в Корее, где он отлично вписывался в обстановку ночных клубов, а в доках выделялся, как неоновая вывеска из барного квартала. Здесь же это ощущение ещё сильнее, потому что он не может вставить шутку, поболтать о течениях, парусах — о чём угодно, что скажет: _эй, я тоже часть всего этого!_

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы болтаться в пафосном гостиничном лобби, притворяясь, он здесь, с «Бегущей», проверяет, не повредилась ли она при перевозке. Она сильно изменилась с тех пор, как Бэкхён показывал её Кёнсу — чистая, отполированная, краска сияет в рассветных лучах. Забравшись на верхушку мачты, Бэкхён окидывает взглядом «Бегущую» — она как на ладони. Великолепная; узкая, и как он убедился в пробных пробегах перед транспортировкой, быстрая.

— Какие люди! — раздаётся вопль на китайском с доков.

Вздрогнув, Бэкхён откидывается назад и повисает на страховочных ремнях – рассмотреть, кто с ним говорит. Это мужчина примерно одного возраста с Бэкхёном. Он стоит с довольным видом, его длинные чёрные волосы собраны в хвост, а на щеках — улыбка с ямочками.

— Так, так, так, — Бэкхён расплывается в улыбке, превозмогая свой мандаринский. — Да это же Чжан Исин! — Он наверняка путается в тонах, но Исин только смешно морщится. 

— Сколько лет, сколько зим, — говорит Исин, переходя на корейский. — Увидел вчера флаг на яхте и решил, что может это ты тут. — Он проводит рукой по свежей, отливающей золотым грунтовке на корпусе «Бегущей». — Не думал, что ты решишься в этом году, Бэкхёни.

— Твой корейский стал гораздо лучше, Исин. — Бэкхён медленно спускается на ремнях, и кроссовки, скрипнув, касаются палубы. Ловко отстёгивает карабин и свешивается с леера*. — А вот мой китайский...

— Всё нормально. Я каждый день общаюсь с корейцами. Ремонтирую рыболовное снаряжение судов в Восточном море, — Исин протягивает ладони вперед и шевелит пальцами в шрамиках от работы с траловой лебёдкой, — когда не участвую в гонках. 

— Там я обычно и плаваю, — отвечает Бэкхён. — Ну или ещё в Тихом океане. В гонках и не в гонках. 

Исин с улыбкой говорит:

— Ты в последнее время выигрываешь, так? Когда мы в последний раз были в одной регате, в две тысячи десятом? Только лебёдки на яхтах у нас тогда были гидравлическими.

Бэкхён помнит ту гонку. Когда он в последний раз видел Чжан Исина, у того были чудовищно выжженные перекисью в солому волосы и до того растянутая майка-алкоголичка, что носить её было в принципе бессмысленно. Тогда Бэкхён и начал отдаляться от Исина — а всё потому, что хотел быть ближе, и ни к чему хорошему это бы не привело. 

И это ещё одна часть жизни, которая не имеет значения, которая не болит, когда Бэкхён в море. 

— Эта красотка только для крупных плаваний, — говорит Бэкхён. — Она новая, я назвал её «Бегущей по свету». — Поколебавшись, он спрашивает: — Хочешь подняться?

— Конечно, — отвечает Исин. Он проворно перекидывает одну за другой длинные ноги через леерное ограждение и садится на корточки, ощупывая палубу. — Сам всё сделал?

— Ага, — ухмыляется Бэкхён. — Спонсорских денег хватило по большей части на то, чтобы доставить её сюда, и на спутниковую систему — «Аргос», GPS, интернет. Чанёлева работа. 

— Знакомая история, — тонкие прядки волос Исина выбиваются из хвостика и лезут ему в глаза. — Я тоже выкинул на яхту кучу кровных денег. Моя класса Eco 60, чуть больше «Бегущей по свету».

— Неплохо, — говорит Бэкхён. Исин теперь стоит рядом с ним. — Это твоя первая дальняя гонка, хён?

Он понятия не имеет, чем занимался Исин последние несколько лет, с тех пор как они потеряли связь друг с другом. 

— Я участвовал в Vendée Globe, — говорит Исин. — Несколько лет назад, в две тысячи тринадцатом. Не дошёл до финиша — наверное, нужно было больше опыта в составлении маршрутов. 

— Регата без остановок? И как оно?

— Обидно путешествовать по всему миру в такой спешке, — смеётся Исин. — А я люблю, когда можно на что-нибудь отвлечься. Тут можно будет зайти в порт, пожить, и ноги не будут так подгибаться на финише. 

— Рекорд по этому маршруту где-то сто тридцать дней. — Бэкхён, потягиваясь, закидывает руки над головой. — Почти пять месяцев на воде? Да я разучусь ходить.

Исин смеётся.

— Не похоже, что ты против.

— Жизнь на воде легче. Проще. Океан, знаешь ли, ничего от меня не ждёт.

— Знаю. Я тоже так думаю, — говорит Исин и поднимает глаза на Бэкхёна. — К слову, мне жаль, что так вышло с твоим дядей. Не помню, говорил ли, мы с ним были знакомы лет десять. С тех пор, как я в пятнадцать в первый раз вступил в командную регату. 

Ох. Бэкхён опускает руки на металлический леер, крепко сжимая пальцы вокруг трубы. Похоже, эта тема всегда будет всплывать в разговорах. В конце концов, крушение было у всех на слуху, и не может же кто-то вроде Исина, который когда-то был ему хорошим другом, делать вид, что ничего не произошло. 

— Нет, я этого не знал. 

— Ну, так. Я… Ты проверяешь такелаж совсем как он. Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то ещё так закручивал тросы одной рукой. — У Исина дёргается кадык. — Иногда погода такая непредсказуемая.

— В этом всё веселье, — беззаботно отвечает Бэкхён. — Не знать, что случится дальше. Разве мы тут не за этим?

— Я чуть не утонул, когда мне было десять. Выпал из лодки. — Исиновы волосы колышутся на ветру, мутная вода бьётся о борт «Бегущей», отчего та беспокойно раскачивается. — Так что я занялся мореплаванием, чтобы одолеть свой страх. И подумать не мог, что мне так понравится. 

— Океан обольщает, — тон у Бэкхёна задумчивый. — И никого не отпускает.

Исин опускает голову и переводит взгляд с Бэкхёна на воду. Солнце уже высоко и вода не мрачная, серая, а насыщенно синяя.

— Здорово, что ты назвал свой парусник в честь «Бегущей по волнам», — говорит он. — Твоему дяде понравилось бы.

— Наверняка, — отвечает Бэкхён. Смотрит на ямочки на щеках улыбающегося Исина и думает: будто бы и не было всех этих лет, за которые они не перекинулись ни словом. Приятное ощущение, и Бэкхён испытывает облегчение от того, как легко они снова разговорились, без трепета в груди, который раньше появлялся каждый раз, когда Исин смотрел в его сторону. 

Они вместе идут завтракать — чуждая яичница-болтунья, картофель, мясо и слишком высокая горка тостов в кафе на Вашингтон-стрит, сразу за до краёв полными эллингами. После нескольких дней жалких попыток объясниться с организаторами и торговцами на английском приятно снова поговорить на родном языке. К тому же Исин всегда был интересным человеком, пусть и на своей волне. В итоге Бэкхён решает составить ему компанию и дальше, когда Исин идёт закупиться верёвками и другими припасами.

— Не хотел бы я сесть на мель без запасных, — объясняет Исин. — Плавали, знаем. 

— И как же ты выкрутился? — Шутливо спрашивает Бэкхён. — Это было во время безостановочной?

Исин неловко, блеюще смеётся. 

— Сущий кошмар. Чудо, что я вообще дошёл до финиша, Бэкхёни. Так что теперь я записываю всё, что может мне пригодиться, — улыбается он. — Если попадёшь в беду, сигнализируй или связывайся со мной по телефону. Если раскопаю его, обязательно отвечу. — Легонько ткнув Бэкхёна локтем в бок, он добавляет: — Старые друзья должны присматривать друг за другом.

— Ты тоже можешь на меня рассчитывать, — говорит Бэкхён. Он благодарен Исину за то, что тот так и не спросил, почему Бэкхён отдалился от него, и похоже не держит за это зла. Исину свойственно легко ко всему относиться, но должен же быть предел. Как бы то ни было, знакомое лицо в толпе людей, которые стартуют завтра вместе с ним — это здорово. С плеч Бэкхёна упал какой-то груз, о существовании которого до этого момента он и не подозревал. 

Прогулявшись с Исином до гостиницы, он возвращается к докам, к «Бегущей».

Позднее утро. До начала гонки ещё есть время, но многие уже готовят яхты к отплытию. Для участников регаты расчистили часть гавани, большинству из них суда в порт пришлось везти, так что работы много — нужно проверить, всё ли в порядке до того, как они выйдут на воду, отрезанные от сторонней помощи. 

«Бегущая» снаружи выглядит в порядке, поэтому Бэкхён решает ещё раз оглянуть её изнутри и направляется на рубку. Спутниковая система блестит новизной. Бэкхён проводит пальцами по контрольной панели — раньше он не мог позволить себе такую технику, отчего он относится к ней в равной степени с нежностью и опаской.

Он закупился навигационными картами для первого отрезка пути и, на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так, вручную проложил маршрут компасом и прочертил его карандашом, совсем как его в детстве учил дядя. Они с Бэкбомом часами валялись на животе, учась читать и строить карты. Дядя проверял их труды и угощал морскими ушками в свином жиру — если приходил к выводу, что они _«способны не потеряться в Индийском океане»_.

Теперь Бэкхён уверен, что всегда может определить, где он находится и куда направляется — по крайне мере, на местности.

Вдобавок, у него есть спутниковый интернет от «Иридиума», который свяжет его с миром в любой точке океана. Взгляд Бэкхёна соскальзывает на телефонную трубку — белую, громоздкую, тяжелей раз в десять его уже бесполезного «Самсунга».

Бэкхён проверяет часы. Время на них до сих пор корейское, десять вечера. Не слишком поздно, чтобы позвонить домой.

Он почти набрал номер Кёнсу, просто чтобы послушать, как лучший друг поносит его с другого континента, но отвлекается на визитку, приклеенную к телефону. Ким Чунмён, корреспондент «Чосон-ильбо».

Ким Чунмён без предупреждения заявился к нему на работу, только чтобы познакомиться, и пусть Бэкхёна это удивило, он доволен, что к имени добавилось лицо. Чунмён конвенционально хорош собой, немного скован, но этот его смущённый смех...

Ладно — Бэкхён рад, что у него есть повод снова поболтать с Чунмёном. При обычных обстоятельствах он бы никогда не встретил такого пуританина. Из всех его знакомых больше всего под описание подходит Кёнсу, но его благовоспитанность как дрянная краска поверх тяп-ляп ремонта — чуть что отваливается, обнажая его внутреннего разгильдяя. Несмотря на то, что Кёнсу и вырос в акулу бизнеса, Бэкбом волочил их _обоих_ из клубов чаще, чем Бэкхён мог упомнить, и они оба так часто прогуливали школу гимназистами, что классный руководитель не помнил, как они выглядят.

Другое дело Ким Чунмён, он-то наверняка родился с безупречными манерами. Даже в «Акульем плавнике», с расстёгнутыми верхними пуговицами и фруктовым коктейлем, он выглядел собранным. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока они не разговорились и Чунмён не заставил себя расслабиться. Для Бэкхёна он антипод Кёнсу. Дрянная краска Ким Чунмёна — фальш расслабленных плеч и притворная лёгкость неформального общения, когда на самом деле он едва сдерживается от того, чтобы не заговорить на максимально почтительном корейском, как будто он из сериала о чеболях.

Ким Чунмён его может даже заинтриговал, чего Бэкхён точно не ожидал, соглашаясь на целую колонку за спонсорство от газеты. Первый короткий звонок от Чунмёна застал его на воде, далеко от вышек — когда Бэкхён ещё не установил спутниковое оборудование. Чунмёнов голос постоянно пропадал, так что его слов нельзя было разобрать. 

Личная встреча всё изменила. От непрошенных мыслей у Бэкхёна скручивает желудок, и он спешит избавиться от них, пока те не встали на якорь.

Почти безотчётно он набирает номер. Три длинных гудка, и Бэкхён слышит мягкое «алло» Чунмёна на том конце линии.

— Привет, — говорит он, покрепче обхватив телефонную трубку. На фоне слышен стук по клавиатуре. — Это Бэкхён.

Чунмён издаёт тихий и очаровательный вздох удивления.

— Ох! Вы звоните из Род-Айленда? — И снова чересчур вежливым отстранённым тоном незнакомца.

— Агасики, — Бэкхён намеренно сбавляет градус официоза, растекаясь по табурету за столом, локти на стопке карт. Чунмён, похоже, перестаёт печатать — звук пропал. — Да. Сегодня последний день перед стартом. Я здесь со вчера.

— Последний день на суше, значит? — Чунмён говорит слегка робко, но всё же переключается на неформальный тон, к которому они с Бэкхёном пришли на прошлой неделе в «Акульем плавнике» за джин-тоником. Снова слышно клацанье по клавиатуре. — Дел невпроворот?

— Да нет. — Бэкхён подтягивает к себе карту Атлантики с верхушки стопки, фиолетовым карандашом отмечены опасные зоны. Бэкхён сделал всё возможное, чтобы на кривом английском объяснить спецу, который этим занимался, свои пожелания по курсу, и кажется, справился, потому что карта выглядит хорошо. — Проверил лодку, повреждений вроде нет. Провизии хватает, инструменты для ремонта есть. Закончу только набрасывать маршрут и всё. Может, пойду на город посмотрю.

— Разве это делается не на компьютере? — Чунмён заканчивает печатать и захлопывает ноутбук. — Ну, прокладывается маршрут. Я немного почитал надлежащую литературу об «Аргосе» и кажется, она произведение искусства. 

Чунмён, как теперь решает Бэкхён, разговаривает как вышколенный диктор документальной передачи, только мягче. Закадровое повествование для одного Бэкхёна. 

— Надлежащую литературу? — передразнивает он. 

Чунмён неловко откашливается.

— Ну, да, я имею в виду… Я читаю блоги ну и там учебные пособия по яхтингу. Как я понял, с «Аргос» необходимость в бумажных картах отпала.

Одна ладонь Бэкхёна покоится на карте, закрывая большую часть Европы. Большой палец образует перешеек в Средиземном море между Грецией и Ливией.

— Конечно, «Аргос» впечатляет, — говорит он. Слышно, как в трубке шуршит ткань, отчего Бэкхён задумывается, не в постели ли Чунмён. — Но что, если не будет питания? Лучше иметь при себе обычные карты. Для спокойствия. Я всегда лично прокладываю курс. Не хочу забыть, как это делается. Может, в этом я старомодный, но, когда ты в открытом океане, во всём зависеть от электроники — пугающая перспектива.

— Ты, старомодный? — Услышав искренний смешок, Бэкхён даже поджимает пальцы ног. Так быть не должно, потому что смех у Чунмёна нелепый, но есть что-то в его отзвуке до странного приятное. — А ты полон неожиданностей, Бён Бэкхён, знаешь? Такая прогрессивная палитра на волосах, такое недоверие к прогрессу в картах. 

Это точно шорох простыней, думает Бэкхён. И вдруг его пронзает, насколько интимно это — позвонить виртуальному незнакомцу, когда он лежит в кровати, и болтать ни о чём. Бэкхён мало с кем треплется по телефону. Ему больше по душе разговоры лицом к лицу, чтобы было видно, как реагируют на его шутки, чтобы зарядиться энергией собеседника. Всё друзья Бэкхёна знают, что он часто не отвечает на звонки и сам редко звонит, а вместо этого приходит и зовёт на кофе или пиво, если приспичило поговорить.

Есть, конечно, исключения вроде Кёнсу, чьё настроение он угадывает с полуслова, но Чунмён… Он не знает Чунмёна. В памяти только пара смазанных картинок его красивого лица и того, как оно выглядит, когда Чунмён слизывает капли апельсинового сока с уголков губ. 

Во рту у Бэкхёна пустыня.

— Мои знакомые моряки тоже так часто говорят. Кажется, я не очень похож на бывалого морехода. 

— Зато ты живёшь его жизнью, — отвечает Чунмён. — Этого более чем достаточно, — он тихо кашляет. — Но это же _маловероятно,_ что ты останешься без питания посреди океана?

Его голос звучит настолько встревоженно, что Бэкхён фыркает от смеха.

— Вам не нужно волноваться обо мне, репортёр-ши. Даже если это случится, со мной всё будет в порядке. 

Грудной смех в трубке. Бэкхён уверен, что на лице Чунмёна усмешка. Тёплая, внимательная, как та, которую он раньше нашёл на дне второго стакана Чунмёна. 

— Я думал, мы сошлись на том, что ты зовёшь меня хёном, _Бэкхён_.

— Только если ты не против, — Бэкхён ловит себя на том, что представляет, как Чунмён расплывается в улыбке, показывая свои симпатичные ровные зубы. Тогда он пытается сосредоточиться на карте, зажав телефонную трубку между ухом и плечом, и намечает карандашом координаты к Кейптауну. — Наверное, не очень профессионально звать меня просто по имени.

— Нет, — говорит Чунмён. — В смысле, я не против. И ты прав: непрофессионально, но и это не обычное интервью.

— Бьюсь об заклад, тебе просто нравится, когда тебя называют хёном.

— Иногда, — соглашается Чунмён. — Ещё мне нравится, как ты произносишь моё имя. 

Бэкхён едва не роняет карандаш.

— Вот как? — Сердце колотится, и Бэкхён пытается успокоить его, представляя, как мягко покачивается лодка в покрытых рябью октябрьских водах. — Почему?

— Не могу объяснить. — Наверное, это, ну, мило, как и ты. 

— Я _не_ милый, — отвечает Бэкхён и необъяснимо краснеет. Рефлекторно он прикрывает лицо ладонью, хотя, к его счастью, рядом нет никого, кто увидел бы, как оно горит от поддразниваний Чунмёна. — Так со взрослыми мужчинами не говорят, Чунмён-хён.

— Ты прав, — смеётся Чунмён, — Прими мои извинения, Бэкхён. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы не называть тебя милым.

— Или писать такое в своей колонке, — добавляет Бэкхён. — Кёнсу затроллит, если меня назовут милым в газете. — Он с облегчением вздыхает, чувствуя, как со щёк сходит румянец. — Тогда мне останется только надеяться на то, что электричество пропадёт, и мне не придётся читать его саркастические имейлы.

— Так что будет, если яхта останется без питания? Можно как-то починить или придётся надеяться на одну удачу в том, чтобы пройти этап?

— Ты серьёзно беспокоишься об этом? — Бэкхён булькает от смеха. — Поверь, в детстве я так часто ходил на лодках с кустарными электросистемами, что готов к любым неполадкам. 

Он рассказывает Чунмёну, что, когда ему было девять, они с дядей и дядиным другом отправились в море на двухдневную рыбалку на чужой лодке. Занимался ею бытовой электрик — собранный им движок сдох уже через несколько часов. Но они кое-как перебились, пока не наловили достаточно рыбы, чтобы не пришлось возвращаться домой с позором. Бэкхён и не замечает, как звонок превращается в двухчасовой разговор о том, как починить лодку на воде — Чунмён вытягивает из него разъяснения, которые становятся всё куда более развёрнутыми, засыпает вопросами о безопасности и так далее, чем напоминает Бэкхёну о маме, но не отталкивает этим. 

И вот Чунмён больше зевает, чем говорит, а у Бэкхёна бурчит желудок, требуя обеда.

— Бэкхён, вряд ли я в состоянии бодрствовать и дальше, — чуть невнятно говорит Чунмён. — Почти час ночи, а я на ногах с семи утра.

— Думаю, порядочным репортёрам давно пора в кроватку, — от досады Бэкхён тут же прикусывает губу. Он не хотел, чтобы это так прозвучало. Так, на грани флирта, он может говорить с Кёнсу, потому что знает — тот пропустит мимо ушей, но Ким Чунмён…

Но Чунмён только смеётся.

— Определённо, — говорит он. — Я не ждал, что ты сегодня позвонишь. — Мягкий вздох в трубке. — Зато я узнал, как латают корпуса.

— Иногда я слишком увлекаюсь, рассказывая о лодках, — почти мямлит Бэкхён.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что тебя много чего увлекает, — опять зевок. — Мне правда очень жаль, но пора спать. — Бэкхён не совсем понимает, с чего извиняется Чунмён, когда это он ни с того ни с сего позвонил куда раньше, чем должен был. — Мы… Ты же ещё позвонишь мне в пятницу?

— Ага, — отвечает Бэкхён и стремительно краснеет. — Я просто, ну, проверил, работает ли.

— Полагаю, мы основательно всё протестировали. — Долгая пауза. — Доброй ночи, Бэкхён. Хотя, скорее, хорошего дня.

— До скорого, — бормочет в ответ Бэкхён и кладёт трубку. Лампочка заряда зловеще моргает, и он долго не сводит с неё взгляда, уставившись так, словно впервые видит. 

— Ты ещё здесь! — Исин появился в каюте так неожиданно, что Бэкхён едва не выронил трубку. — Я думал, что ты, скорее всего, в гостинице, но забыл спросить, в каком номере поселился.

— Я здесь всё утро. — Бэкхён проводит рукой по волосам, жёстким от соли, и дальше, в океане, будет только хуже. — Заканчиваю кое-что.

— Я смотрю, ты до сих пор прокладываешь маршрут вручную.

— А то, — отвечает Бэкхён. — Нужно помочь на лодке?

Исин мотает головой.

— Нет, но я бы не отказался от обеда. — Его взгляд скользит по стенам каюты и снова возвращается к Бэкхёну. — Ты уже поел?

— Нет, — Бэкхён трёт живот. — Говорил по телефону.

Волосы Исина снова выбились из конского хвоста на затылке и неряшливо обрамляют лицо. Он похож на какую-нибудь китайскую поп-звезду. Всегда был похож.

— В Корее уже довольно поздно, — морщится он. — Говорил с родными? Или Кёнсу?

— Нет, просто… С репортёром из «Чосон-ильбо», который будет писать о моём участии в гонке.

— Репортёр, значит? Расспрашивал о всяком перед стартом?

— Да это я ему позвонил, — говорит Бэкхён, пожимая плечами. — Не знаю, почему. Хотел проверить спутниковую связь, рядом лежала его визитка, вот я и… просто позвонил. А в итоге проговорили несколько часов.

— Не похоже на тебя, — губы Исина расплываются в маленькой любопытной ухмылке. — Дозвониться до тебя тот ещё геморрой, если я всё правильно помню.

В последних словах Бэкхёну слышится смутная грусть. Накатывает чувство вины — он гонит его прочь.

— Это потому что собеседник из тебя не очень, — запоздало отвечает он. — Постоянно на что-то отвлекаешься, вот никто и не хочет тебе звонить.

— Значит, он собеседник что надо, если держит тебя на линии. — Бэкхён ищет ответ, в котором не пришлось бы упоминать тембр чунмёнового голоса, но Исин уже хлопает его по плечу. — Как насчёт картошки фри?

— Попрощаемся с прожаренной едой? Хорошая идея, — с усмешкой отвечает Бэкхён.

— Растолстеем и потопим яхты, — смеётся Исин. Бэкхён на это пожимает плечами:

— Картошка фри этого стоит.

*

Регата, главная среди одиночных кругосветок, возникла в восемьдесят втором году как BOC Challenge, в восемьдесят восьмом превратилась в Around Alone, и наконец в две тысячи шестом была переименована в Velux 5 Oceans Race.

В этом году маршрут такой же, как в знаменитой первой гонке, когда первым к финишу, за сто пятьдесят девять дней, пришёл Филипп Жанто из Франции — это было ещё до того, как родился Бэкхён. И даже до того, как родился Бэкбом, потому что их мать только заканчивала школу и ещё не встретила их отца. 

Из Ньюпорта к Кейптауну, затем Сидней, Пунта-дель-Эсте и обратно к Ньюпорту. Классическая гонка, отсроченная на месяц, чтобы не совпадала с трансатлантической Route du Rhum.

Хорошо, думает Бэкхён, что он пройдёт по тому же курсу, который его дядя не завершил в восемьдесят втором. _«Ты и представить не можешь, как это тяжело»_ , обычно говорил он, когда Бэкхён расспрашивал его о гонке. Тогда он ещё ни разу не выходил на воду в одиночку — запрещала мать. _«Но я бы отдал всё, чтобы дойти до финиша»_ , добавлял дядя. Он выбыл на третьем этапе. Сломал запястье, настраивая паруса во время шторма. _«Ты не переживай, Бэкхён, я ещё поучаствую в этой гонке и приду первым!»_

Бэкхён ему верил. Они вместе смотрели повторы гонок, съёмки с бортовых камер и записи с прибытия в порты, и, когда Бэкбом уже давно отпрашивался погулять с друзьями или пойти на свидание с какой-нибудь симпатичной девушкой, одобренной их матерью, Бэкхён всё так же предпочитал сидеть в гостиной дядиного дома и до позднего вечера обсуждать гоночные стратегии, пока тётя нарезала мясо для бурлящего на плитке кимчи-чиге.

Дядя всё грезил, как дойдёт до финиша, но шанс ему так и не представился. 

Отчасти Бэкхён ввязался в гонки ради дяди. Не с этого всё началось, но после крушения Бэкхёна так терзало, сжигало изнутри, что он решил: потушить сможет только океан. 

С другой же стороны… Он в этом ради себя самого. Бэкхён с детства представлял, как свешивается с леера гоночной яхты класса Open 60, и не видит ничего, кроме бескрайних воды и неба. Как мчится по волнам к Южной Америке, разрезая носом парусника гладь Тихого океана, гонимый одним только ветром. 

Посреди океана Бэкхён всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности, потому что при всём своём вероломстве он, тем не менее, был не таким пугающим, как то, что ждало Бэкхёна на суше. 

Бэкхён и амбициозным-то не был. Старался радоваться, когда есть повод, мириться со всем остальным. Когда он понял, в тринадцать, что подружек в его будущем не предвидится, то с головой погрузился в мореплавание, решив, что будет более чем достаточно провести всю жизнь на волнах, любуясь дельфинами, китами и разнообразием цветов, которые примеряет вода со сменой погоды. Он никогда не нуждался в чём-то большем. 

*

Восемнадцатое октября, пронизывающий ветер, вспенённые волны. В доках собралась кучка людей, пришедших поболеть за участников гонки; их в этом году набралось двадцать три.

Бэкхён укутался в несколько слоёв одежды, чтобы выстоять перед осенью Новой Англии, и уже поднял паруса. Они гордо реют, белые с золотым и светло-оранжевым, сверкают в утренних лучах солнца, дотянувшихся до самой верхушки мачты.

Он отвязывает брелок с чёрным котом с руля и идёт на корму распутать якорный канат. Всматривается в стоящие рядом лодки и встречается взглядом с Исином.

Беззвучно спрашивает: _готов?_ Ответ Исина — поднятые большие пальцы и улыбка с ямочками на щеках. 

— Участники гонки, на старт! — разносится в бодрящем утреннем воздухе, и Бэкхёна пробирают мурашки. Раскручивая верёвку, он одной ногой отталкивается от причала. 

Под аплодисменты и выкрики Бэкхён отплывает в Атлантику. Ветер толкает его в открытый океан, скорость приближается к двадцати узлам. 

_Мы стартовали!,_ пишет он час спустя в электронном письме Чунмёну, в порыве, который не может объяснить. Бэкхён пеняет на то, что просто вспомнил их вчерашний разговор, что это – банальная вежливость, тем более, что Чунмён похож на человека, который ценит подобные жесты.

Четыре часа спустя он получает ответ _Удачи!!!!! :D,_ и от улыбающейся рожицы у него бабочки в животе.

**Северная часть Атлантического океана**

Бэкхён — общительный парень, в доску свой в ночных клубах на пляжах Хэундэ, и всё же он никогда не чувствует себя одиноким в море.

Компанию ему составляют воспоминания о том, как дядя и Бэкбом смеются и низко свешиваются с перил, чтобы зачерпнуть пальцами воду. О том, как сам он беззаботно торчит на солнце, покрываясь веснушками, пока Кёнсу отсиживается под зонтиком, чтобы не превратиться в злого варёного краба. Иногда они заплывали совсем недалеко, и в заброшенные за борт сети попадались не окуни, а алюминиевые банки. 

Воспоминания ему как друзья — живут, дышат, занимают своё место в его лодке. Как он может скучать по людям, когда они всегда с ним.

Но иногда и к нему липнет тишина, густая, как патока, и вдавливает его вниз до тех пор, пока единственное, на что хватает сил — лежать на палубе и слушать волны.

В такие моменты Бэкхён тоскует по лёгкости летних рыбалок, на которые дядя брал его в пятом классе — круглощёкого и достаточно смелого, чтобы схватить тунца в половину своего роста и прижать к палубе. Будь он дома, может и закинул бы удочку, чтобы потопить ностальгию, или распутал одну из сетей, что до сих пор лежат в подвале, и наловил бы морских тварей на кастрюлю мэунтана. Бэкбом его ненавидит, потому что мама никогда не отрезает головы креветкам, а смотреть в их глаза на тарелке ему жутко.

Но во время гонки невозможно рыбачить, о чём Бэкхён говорит Чунмёну, когда тот интересуется его меню последних дней.

— Лодка движется слишком быстро. Разве ты не выучил матчасть? Мы плывём со скоростью в двадцать пять узлов на максимуме, в остальное время обычно не меньше пятнадцати. Зависит от водоизмещения. 

— Единственное судно, на котором я когда-либо плавал, круизное. В девятом классе, — смеётся Чунмён. Славный смех. Бэкхён так решил ещё когда они были в Пусане, когда Чунмён был сонным, в мятом от поездки костюме. Сейчас, в телефонной трубке, его смех звучит так же отчётливо и приятно, как если бы они стояли лицом к лицу. — Ещё я прочитал «Моби Дика», но там не люди едят рыбу, а наоборот.

Чунмён прыскает со смеху, отчего и Бэкхён начинает хохотать.

— Ты такой странный, — выдыхает он и торопливо добавляет: — Но это хорошо, это отлично. Если бы не эта репортёрская история, было бы скучно. Мне быстро становится скучно. Ты, наверное, уже догадался.

— Если честно, нет, — отвечает Чунмён. — Тебе же не скучно взаперти на своей лодке?

— Когда ты в гонке, не сидишь без дела. Если везёт с ветром и спокойной водой, как сейчас, можно плыть на автопилоте. А может быть очень хлопотно. Всегда что-то случается, нужно чинить лодку. Если зажимы или лебёдки потреплет погодой, парусами нужно управлять вручную. Высокие волны и шквалистые ветра могут сильно всё испоганить. Тогда нужно приложить вдвое больше сил, чтобы лодка не опрокинулась. — Бэкхён рассматривает свои ладони. — Вчера, во время шторма, я стёр канатом все руки, зато увидел классный косяк атлантических окуней. Океан очень непредсказуемый. Мне это нравится.

— Как ты начал заниматься гонками?

— Это всё мой дядя, — помедлив, отвечает Бэкхён. — Когда мы с братом были маленькими, проводили с ним на воде дни напролёт, учились управлять лодкой. Он любил скорость, так что когда я подрос, он научил меня настраивать паруса и подгонять яхту. Ему пришлось выбыть из гонки в восемьдесят втором, он так себя и не простил за то, что не попробовал снова. У меня его судовой журнал. 

Бэкхён делает в нём свои пометки, на стикерах, которые клеит рядом с дядиными записями о скоростях и погоде.

— Твой дядя, должно быть, впечатлён твоим участием?

— Думаю, был бы. — Говорящая тишина, и Чунмён мягко понимающе вздыхает, из-за чего Бэкхён стремится задать встречный вопрос, сменить тему.

— Что насчёт тебя? Как ты стал журналистом?

— Это довольно скучная тема, — отвечает Чунмён. — Разве ты не хочешь рассказать что-нибудь, что я смогу использовать в колонке?

— Раз уж я столько рассказываю о себе, то хочу узнать что-нибудь и о тебе.

— Но тут я исследователь, а не объект исследования.

— И я не объект исследования, — передразниваем Бэкхён, — Я парень в лодке посреди океана. Ты журналист, а я моряк. Мы уже пили вместе, так что рассказывай, как тебя занесло в журналистику. 

— Я хотел быть новостным корреспондентом, — говорит Чунмён после долгой паузы. — Ну там следить за развитием истории до самого конца. Работать на телевидении. 

— Правда? — Бэкхён смеётся. — Легко представить. Ты же такой суперкультурный и всё такое. 

— У меня строгие родители. — Чунмён тоже смеётся. — Я так разговариваю и дома. Могу заверить, что от этого не избавиться. — Едва слышно фыркает и продолжает, чуть понизив голос: — Но я стараюсь не говорить с тобой слишком официально, Бэкхён.

У Бэкхёна во рту пересохло, но он хочет слушать этот голос ещё.

— Ты вообще хоть иногда материшься? — Он лежит, распластавшись на койке, горячий ноутбук у него на коленях. — Не могу себе это представить.

— Зато я могу представить, как ругаешься _ты_.

Чунмёнов тон его смешит.

— Я матерился минут десять назад. Чайка пыталась стащить мой обед!

— Она пришла к успеху? — Чунмён говорит нараспев, тоном, который Бэкхён привык ассоциировать с его попытками в шутки. Обычно Чунмён острословит довольно осторожно, но иногда роняет дикие фразочки вроде тех, что можно услышать в дневных телешоу от женщин в возрасте. — Не могу понять по голосу, голоден ли ты.

— Без комментариев, — отвечает Бэкхён. — Скажу только, что вряд ли эта чайка вернётся на «Бегущую».

— Как насчёт такого названия для моей следующей статьи: «Бён Бэкхён сразился с опасной голодной чайкой, чтобы сохранить второе место в Velux 5 Oceans»?

— Даже не думай! — Бэкхён уже видит реакцию Кёнсу. — Мой лучший друг обязательно вырежет эту статью на память и вставит в рамочку. Нет уж, обойдётся.

— До Кёнсу, так?

— Да, — говорит Бэкхён. — А твоего лучшего друга зовут Чондэ?

— Верно, — голос у Чунмёна удивлённый. — Не ожидал, что ты запомнишь. Итак, что нужно для победы в гонке на такую длинную дистанцию?

— Распланировать курс и осторожно оценивать силу ветра, — отвечает Бэкхён и поддаётся на расспросы о парусных гонках, откладывая личные вопросы на потом.

Когда к ночи спутниковый модем перестаёт барахлить, Бэкхён отправляет Чунмёну короткий ролик с видеорегистратора — чайка с бутербродом в клюве и злое, надутое лицо Бэкхёна, по большей части за камерой. _Только между нами: чайка выиграла_ , пишет он внизу имейла, а утром получает ответное фото, на котором Чунмён протягивает булку голубю. 

_Солидарность, моряк_ , говорится под снимком, и Бэкхён улыбается из-за этого всё утро.

*

Бэкхён должен выходить на связь с Чунмёном раз в неделю, но получается так, что он звонит ему через день. Чунмён всегда отвечает и слушает его болтовню о прозрачных водах и штиле.

— Лодка сегодня вообще не двигается, — говорит Бэкхён. — Ни единого порыва ветра, стою на месте.

— Что ты делаешь в такие дни?

— Ничего. Ныряю, чтобы осмотреть киль и перо руля. Оно немного повреждено, только вот я не смогу починить его, пока не попаду в Кейптаун, — хмыкает Бэкхён. — Ещё я попытался навести порядок в каюте, потому что там дикий бардак. В такой штиль и самому шевелиться тяжело.

— У меня тоже бардак. Но нет оправдания.

— Живёшь в Сеуле в шикарной квартире? — Бэкхён откидывается на верёвочную сетку, которая поддерживает поднятые паруса. — На последнем этаже?

— Нет, — отвечает Чунмён, — На пятом. И у меня ужасный вид из окон.

— Но ведь шикарная квартира?

Чунмён смеётся. 

— Вроде того. Только потому, что я провожу в ней много времени.

— Никуда не ходишь?

Смех Чунмёна будто проникает к нему через трубку и укутывает, как одеялом.

— Один из нас, напомню, застрял посреди океана в полное безветрие.

— Ну, я не жалуюсь. Думаю, у нас чайкой есть все шансы стать лучшими друзьями. Кёнсу заревнует. 

Чунмён смеётся над всеми его шутками, а сам отпускает отвратительные, и Бэкхён находит очаровательным, как тот доволен, если ему удаётся какой-нибудь из ужасных каламбуров. 

— Чондэ всегда говорит, что шутки у меня кошмарные, — сообщает ему Чунмён одним утром, когда в Сеуле должно быть очень, очень поздно. Но Чунмён всё равно ответил — Бэкхён старается игнорировать трепет в груди.

— Так и есть, — говорит он. — Прости, что приходится подтверждать.

— А ты звонишь очень часто для человека, которому не нравятся мои шутки, — тихо замечает Чунмён. — Гораздо чаще, чем мы договаривались в самом начале. 

Бэкхён облизывает пересохшие губы.

— Ага, — говорит он. — Ты против, Чунмён-хён?

— Я хотел стать репортёром, чтобы путешествовать по миру и видеть всё первым. — Дыхание в трубке быстрое, сбивчивое. — Но это опасно, и родители меня отговорили.

— Жалеешь об этом?

— Иногда, — говорит Чунмён. — Я всегда хотел чего-то _большего_. Но сомневаюсь, что у меня хватило бы смелости оставить всё и уйти в плавание. 

— Мне нечего бросать, — отвечает ему Бэкхён. — Я об этом позаботился. 

— Я часто думаю, — голос Чунмёна звучит потеряно, — что и мне особо нечего оставлять позади.

*

Главное преимущество штиля в том, что у Бэкхёна есть время вглядываться в небо и размышлять над тем, как огромен мир.

Никому нет дела до того, что он делает и чего не делает, никто не следит за его успехами и провалами. Тут только он, бесконечные возможности и тёплое солнце над головой.

Главный недостаток штиля в том, что когда лодка не движется, она сильно напоминает сушу, где Бэкхён может только и думать о том, как же _мал_ этот мир.

**Южная часть Атлантического океана**

Чем ближе к южному полушарию, тем жарче. Бэкхён то и дело перенастраивает паруса, чтобы плыть как можно скорее, от чего его руки истёрты; плечи и бёдра обгорели, когда он провёл часы сидя на мачте и глядя в горизонт.

Отчитавшись перед гоночным комитетом, он звонит Кёнсу. 

— Уверен, ты похож на помидор, — насмешливо говорит Кёнсу. — Печёный. Защитой от солнца ты никогда не утруждался.

Не утруждается Бэкхён и ответом, который Кёнсу всё равно знает. 

— Вид прекрасный, — говорит он вместо этого, дёргая брелок с котом, повязанный на руль. — Никогда не видел такую голубую воду. 

— Даже на Чечжу?

— Там её цвет меняют водоросли, — отвечает Бэкхён. — Я в Тропике Козерога. На рассвете вода была золотой, а днём такой голубой, Кёнсу, ты бы своим глазам не поверил! Я заснял для Чунмён-хёна, могу отправить и тебе, если хочешь.

— Для Чунмён-хёна?

Бэкхён заливается краской.

— Ага. Помнишь, репортёр из «Чосон-ильбо»?

— Теперь он тебе хён? — В голосе Кёнсу неприкрытое любопытство. Бэкхён знает, и что за выражение лица сейчас он строит — поджатые губы, сморщенный лоб, этакий следователь на допросе. — С каких пор?

— Ну, он был такой, будто аршин проглотил, — Бэкхён пожимает плечами, зная, что Кёнсу прочитает его жест. — Сначала я его дразнил, а потом как-то приклеилось.

— Приклеилось, значит. — Кёнсу вздыхает. — И как это успело _приклеиться_ , если вы говорили раза два? Три?

— Ну… — Бэкхён стискивает в руке кружку с чаем. — Скорее… Ну… Раз двадцать?

— Ты можешь внятно говорить, чтобы я тут не попугайничал эту хрень, Бэк? — Снова вздыхает. — Просто прими как факт, что всё, что ты наговорил за последние пять минут — нелепо.

— Я вроде как подружился с ним. По телефону. Мы болтаем о парусном спорте, я рассказываю о своём курсе, а он — о том, что нового в миру, ну и там, о музыке, кино и всём таком. 

— Ты реально говоришь с ним каждый день? По телефону? — Кёнсу не может поверить. — Ты точно Бэкхён? Как это телефонофоб завёл себе дружка по телефону?

— Не знаю, — мямлит Бэкхён. — Просто с ним легко общаться. И у него приятный голос.

— Понятно, — говорит Кёнсу, — Ты влюбился.

— Нет, не влюбился. Ты знаешь, такого не может быть.

— Может, — отвечает Кёнсу. — Тебе просто не нравится влюбляться, потому что ты…

— Прекрати. Что если кто-то услышит?

— Я один в своей квартире, Бэкхён. Никто меня не услышит. А ты посреди океана. Сомневаюсь, что треске интересно, по мальчикам ты, по лепреконам или ещё кому.

— Чжан Исин где-то тоже в этом океане, — снова мямлит Бэкхён.

— Кстати говоря о влюблённостях.

— Я не… — Бэкхён поднимает глаза к небу. — Я не забиваю голову такими вещами. Лучше не надо, когда находишься в глуши наедине с собой.

— То есть ты собираешься просто игнорировать всё до тех пор, пока мама не загонит в угол с семью потенциальными невестами и ультиматумом?

— Может, я просто не вернусь, — отвечает Бэкхён, на что Кёнсу вздыхает.

— Так проблемы не решаются.

— Нет, это _ты_ так не решаешь проблемы, — поправляет Бэкхён. — А я эксперт в их игнорировании.

— Всё так. Но я тебя всегда поддержу, — говорит Кёнсу, а после паузы добавляет: — Даже если ты втрескался по телефону, как в каком-нибудь сопливом фильме девяностых.

— Я кладу трубку, — говорит Бэкхён и слышит, как Кёнсу смеётся на том конце провода.

*

Первый поцелуй Бэкхёна с мальчиком случился на лодке. Мальчика звали Хуан Цзытао, гребец с крепкими ляжками и мягкими губами, которые он пробует на отливе, пока волны толкаются о корпус яхты.

Его словно вынесло в открытое море, захлестнуло счастьем и виной — и вот он уже лежит, свернувшись калачиком, на кровати Кёнсу, а тот гладит его по волосам, ставит его чувства на якорь.

— Мой голову почаще, — говорит он Бэкхёну, вывалившему на него всю историю. — Твои волосы воняют.

— Ты вообще слушал меня? — едва слышно шепчет Бэкхён. Он знает, это что странно. Он слышал, как его брат отпускает грубые шуточки, играя с друзьями в бейсбол, слышал, как папа бездумно говорит жестокие вещи о _таких людях_. 

Бэкхён так старался влюбиться в симпатичную, очень симпатичную Ким Тэён из третьего «В» класса, но всегда засматривался на Чжан Исина, такого же одержимого мореплаваниями, как и он. 

Кёнсу вздыхает и случайно слишком сильно сжимает бэкхёновы волосы в руке. Значит, ушёл в себя и задумался, — Бэкхён знает. 

— Ты всё ещё мой лучший друг, а я не могу позволить лучшему другу расхаживать с такой вонючей головой. 

— Пустая трата времени, после морской воды опять будет так же, — говорит Бэкхён, уставившись на Кёнсу. 

— Придётся им пожертвовать, — Кёнсу усиживается по-другому, чтобы Бэкхёну было удобнее. — И ты можешь целовать столько мальчиков, сколько хочешь, мне-то что.

После Цзытао Бэкхён больше с мальчиками не целовался. Перестал разговаривать с Чжан Исином, и пока его одноклассники ходили на свидания, Бэкхён учился чинить лодки и выживать в Восточном море.

И всё же он рассказал обо всём дяде, а тот невесело улыбнулся:

— Море всегда будет относиться к тебе одинаково. Ты можешь доверить ему любой секрет.

— Знаю. Ещё один повод любить мореплавание.

— Будь у меня когда-нибудь дети, — сказал дядя, — я бы хотел, чтобы они выросли такими, как ты.

*

— Я получил то видео с рассветом, — говорит Чунмён. — Прекрасный. Из-за тебя захотелось научиться ходить под парусом.

— Могу помочь, — говорит Бэкхён. — Это не очень тяжело.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто этим не занимаются всего человек двадцать пять.

— Гонки — это тяжело, — отвечает Бэкхён. — Но не хождение под парусами. Если это хобби, большую часть работы делает сама лодка, остаётся только наслаждаться путешествием. 

— Всё равно, — говорит Чунмён, — Просто сесть на яхту и плыть? Звучит как фантастика. Много читателей пишут, что им нравятся твои фотографии. Я публикую их на сайте газеты с твоими подписями, под ними тоже много хороших комментариев. 

— Фишка в волосах, — шутит Бэкхён.

— Фишка в тебе. Очевидно, что ты занимаешься любимым делом, и это вдохновляет других.

— Тебя тоже?

— Да. — У Чунмёна будто ком в горле. — Ты бы правда научил меня?

— В марте, — говорит Бэкхён. — Если вода будет спокойной. Приезжай в Пусан, я покажу, что да как.

— Может быть. Не хочу тебя утруждать. 

— Я не из тех людей, кто напрягает себя заботами. — Писк «Аргоса» поднимает Бэкхёна с койки. Он обнаружил течение, которое движется в том же направлении, что и нужный Бэкхёну ветер. — Я из тех, кто бежит в Атлантику от обязательств.

Чунмён смеётся.

— А я-то думал, что тебе нравится мореплавание. От чего конкретно ты сбегаешь в этот раз?

— От всякого. — Яхту кренит влево, Бэкхёна обдаёт холодной водой; он морщится. — От стабильной работы с «перспективами карьерного роста», попыток мамы устроить мою личную жизнь, от того, что тётя смотрит на меня, как на привидение.

— Ты похож на дядю?

— Это же не для колонки?

— Нет, конечно, — отвечает Чунмён. — Сегодня даже не пятница. К тому же два часа ночи. Даже я не работаю в два часа ночи.

— Разве тебе не пора спать? — Бэкхён облизывает губы, солёные от морской воды.

— Я лучше с тобой поговорю. — Тихий смешок. — Забавно, но у меня такое чувство, будто я знаю тебя куда дольше, чем месяц.

Бэкхёну тоже так кажется. Он может и не знает, какие выражения принимает лицо Чунмёна, зато читает его настроение по тону голоса и резкости дыхания.

— Я не выгляжу, как он, — говорит Бэкхён. — Как дядя. Но я веду себя так же и у меня то же опасное хобби.

— Парусный спорт ведь по сути свой не опасен, разве нет?

— Нет, а вот одиночные гонки на длинные дистанции — да. — Бэкхён трёт лицо, смахивая крупинки соли с обгоревшей кожи. — Иногда тётя смотрит на меня, а видит его, и небось гадает, вернусь ли из следующего плавания. Наверное, мама думает так же, поэтому и хочет женить меня. 

— А ты, полагаю, не хочешь.

— Такая жизнь не для меня.

— Никогда?

— Никогда, — вторит Бэкхён. — Я никогда не женюсь, не осяду на одном месте, не заведу детей. И даже не говори, что я слишком молод знать, чего захочу через десять лет. 

— Я всего на пару лет старше тебя и тоже не представляю себе такой жизни, — с минуту помолчав, говорит Чунмён. — У моего брата уже двое детей. А у меня всё сложно… с отношениями. 

— Как так? Ты привлекательный, умный и довольно успешный, нет? — Бэкхён разузнал о Чунмёне. Тот написал несколько книг, всё такое. Не просто газетный журналист, как думал Бэкхён. И с чего ему было браться за эту колонку. — Ты, наверное, многим нравишь…

— Мне не нравится тот тип людей, которому нравлюсь я, — голос Чунмёна срывается. Бэкхён снова облизывает губы. 

— Готов поспорить, закат сегодня будет такой же красивый, как рассвет.

— Обязательно пришли мне видео, — просит Чунмён, и вот Бэкхён болтает о кристально чистой воде, вероятности наткнуться на китов, да о чём угодно, лишь бы исчезли тревожащие его нотки в чунмёновом голосе. 

*

Тётя переехала к ним спустя две недели после крушения, взяв всего два чемодана и коробку дядиных трофеев. С того дня, как на берег вымыло обломки «Бегущей по волнам», Бэкхён будто и не смыкал глаз, не в силах заснуть от страха, что ему приснится грохот шторма в телефонной трубке в ту самую ночь, от страха, что проснётся в поту, с застрявшим в горле отчаянием — острым, как коралл.

Вот он и не спит, каждое утро приносит к комнате тёти чай и ждёт под дверью, пока она не откроет и не поднимет на него свои чёрные, как ночное море, глаза. 

На двадцатый день Бэкхён, дождавшись, когда перевалит за полночь, сбегает в доки и забывается сном в старой дядиной лодчонке. Просыпается он только после полудня — его тормошит Кёнсу с перекошенным от волнения лицом. 

— И как я, блин, сразу не догадался, что ты будешь здесь, — говорит он. — Тебя до сих пор тянет на воду? После всего, что случилось?

— Да, — отвечает Бэкхён. — Тянет.

Когда он возвращается домой, добровольное заточение тёти окончено. Они с матерью Бэкхёна хлопочут на кухне, трясущимися руками нарезают капусту для кимчи. Бэкхён предчувствовал, что встретит её, и мнётся у дверей.

— От тебя пахнет морской водой, — говорит она безжизненным голосом.

— Заснул в лодке.

Впервые за три недели она улыбается.

— Пусть у нас с ним и не было детей, похоже, часть его души продолжает жить в тебе.

— Надеюсь, — отвечает Бэкхён, и когда улыбка тёти становится чуточку шире, уверенней, он выдыхает с облегчением и вызывается принести из подвала тазик для кимчи.

**Кейптаун, Южная Африка**

В Кейптаун он прибывает ровно через тридцать дней после отплытия из Ньюпорта. От представительницы гонки, встречающей его на буксире, Бэкхён узнает, что добрался четвёртым.

— Многие попали в штиль у Тропика Козерога. Но только один вышел из гонки.

— Я тоже попал в штиль, — говорит Бэкхён и кое-как подбирает английские слова, рассказывая: чтобы поймать ветер, ему пришлось взять южнее первоначального курса.

— Два лишних дня, — заключает он. — Но не в том случае, если на кратчайшем пути ветра нет вообще. 

— Умно, — говорит она, сложив воедино обрывки его рассказа. — Наверное, вы даже сэкономили пару дней, поплыв в обход.

У Бэкхёна поднимается настроение. «Бегущую» краном поднимают над водой, чтобы осмотреть на повреждения. Бэкхён надеется, что перо руля тоже проверят — оно всё так же барахлит. Странно наблюдать, как восемь человек корпят над лодкой, которую он готовил к гонке чуть ли единолично, разве что с помощью двух-трёх спецов. В регатах вроде Vendée Globe над каждой яхтой работает целая команда, она же выбирает шкипера. Но Velux 5 Oceans всегда была гонкой для одиночек. Для Бэкхёна это не простой звук, поэтому он положился на все свои навыки для постройки лодки, которая приведёт его к финишу.

У него более чем достаточно провизии, а значит, он скорее всего недоедает, и ему нужно больше капроновых тросов для замены сеток, чем он рассчитывал. Пожалуй, нужен и новый фильтр для опреснителя, потому что хоть вода на выходе и чистая, на вкус она всё больше отдаёт рассолом. 

Остаток дня он бродит по порту, накупает гору фруктов и тащится обратно в доки, посмотреть, не приплыл ли кто ещё; плоды упорно грозятся выпасть из бумажных пакетов. Последние дни ему ужасно хотелось свежих фруктов — в условиях без холодильника он питался по большей части консервами. К тому же в Род-Айленде такого изобилия не было. Здесь, в Кейптауне, сейчас разгар весны. 

— Помощь нужна? — раздаётся голос Исина. Бэкхён вздрагивает от неожиданности, расплывается в улыбке и протягивает ему один пакет. — Если тебе интересно, я приплыл где-то через час после тебя.

— Тоже свернул на юг пораньше? — Исин обгорел так же сильно, как Бэкхён, и снова носит алкоголичку с глубоким воротом, из-под которого торчит сильно посмуглевшая грудь. — Небось торчал на мачте без майки с тех пор, как пересёк экватор?

— Как ты угадал? — Исин глуповато стряхивает пряди волос с лица. — Да, заснул на палубе, пока разговаривал с невестой.

Невеста. Бэкхён пытается это переварить.

— Надеюсь, ты хоть был привязан к мачте.

— Да я скорее дремал, — говорит Исин. — Проснулся бы, если бы поднялся ветер.

Вечер они проводят вместе. Сидят, свесив ноги с причала у пришвартованных круизных лодочек, едят фрукты и выплёвывают косточки в прохладную синеву.

— Даже на суше мы в итоге суём ноги в воду, — говорит Исин. — Вот такие мы. 

— Настоящие моряки, — соглашается Бэкхён и, смеясь, достаёт камеру, сфотографировать медленно уплывающие косточки. — Так ты женишься?

— В следующем году. После гонки, в марте. Потом так часто не получится — уплывать на месяцы. Но она любит воду, так что всё равно будем ходить под парусом. 

— Это хорошо.

— А ты что? У тебя есть кто-нибудь?

В голове тут же _почему-то_ промелькивает лицо Чунмёна, его сонный голос. 

— Да нет, — говорит Бэкхён. — Только я, Кёнсу и «Бегущая».

— То есть «Бегущая» считается?

— Ну так! Как будто ты не разговариваешь со своей лодкой. Если скажешь «нет», то ты наглый врун.

Исин хохочет — все щёки в ямочках, полная нижняя губа потрескалась от соли — и Бэкхён широко улыбается в ответ.

— Не все мы такие болтушки, как ты, Бэкхёни. Я просто погружаюсь в свои мысли и мне нормально. — Исин достаёт из пакета ещё один мандарин.

— Ты, главное, не жалей своих запасов верёвки и привязывай себя покрепче к лодке, а то сначала утонешь в мыслях, а потом — в океане.

— Со мной не всё так плохо! Я повзрослел, Бэкхён.

— А я нет. — Бэкхён закидывает в рот пригоршню крыжовника. 

*

Бэкхён отправляет из Кейптауна несколько открыток — Сехуну, Чонину, родным, Кёнсу. 

Ещё одну, немного поколебавшись, он отправляет Чунмёну по адресу «Чосон-ильбо» на визитке. Неизвестно, когда она дойдёт, но есть что-то забавное в том, что в Южную Корею она отправится не самолётом, а по морю.

Горячий душ, и вот Бэкхён заказывает международный звонок Чунмёну из гостиничного номера.

— Я месяц не был таким чистым, — говорит он в телефон. — И я не знаю, чем занять себя до двадцать шестого.

— Тогда же возобновится гонка? Так сильно хочешь вернуться на воду?

— Ага, — отвечает Бэкхён. — Но город мне нравится.

— Никогда там не был. Сделаешь побольше фото?

— О чём будешь писать неделю, пока я тут торчу? В колонку.

— Может, об истории парусного спорта. А что ты предложишь? 

Бэкхён плюхнулся на спину в своей слишком мягкой гостиничной кровати и рассматривает отделку потолка. Звёзды красивее, думает он. А ещё тут, в гостиничном номере, слишком тихо.

— Как устроена навигация. Это может быть интересно. 

Чунмён охает в ответ, и Бэкхёну интересно, какое у того сейчас лицо. Он хотел бы предложить видеозвонок, но боится показаться слишком навязчивым, да и…

Поэтому он просто пересказывает Чунмёну дядины истории о том, как в древности корейские рыбаки находили дорогу домой, ориентируясь по ветру и звёздам.

*

Вместе с Исином он ходит поплавать в кишащих акулами водах и объедается бараниной. Из Пекина на неделю прилетает невеста Исина, Джиа, и вот Бэкхён проводит кучу времени с ними обоими. Они исследуют сталактитовые пещеры, взбираются на Столовую гору и спускаются по канатной дороге, с которой открывается потрясающий вид на город. 

Исин и Джиа ведут себя нежно и мило, держатся за руки и дразнят друг друга, и Бэкхёну немного завидно, потому что у него никогда не было ничего подобного. Но он хоронит зависть поглубже, улыбается им, убалтывает пойти по барам на Лонг-стрит, советует выпивку и заказывает побольше закуски.

Из-за своего бокала мартини Бэкхён видит, как они украдкой целуются, и не может понять, что чувствует по этому поводу.

Когда Исин в конце недели прощается с невестой, взгляд у него потухший, и Бэкхён задумывается: узнает ли он сам когда-нибудь, каково это — так сильно по кому-то скучать.

Двадцать шестого ноября им наконец разрешают отплыть, и в десять утра флотилия парусников выходит в открытые воды. К Сиднею плывут двадцать две лодки. Ветер дует со скоростью в тридцать узлов и Бэкхён расслабляется под привычные крики птиц и звук бьющихся о борт волн. Они кружат над парусником до тех пор, пока суша не пропадает из вида.

**Южная часть Атлантического океана**

Бэкхён раскладывает по всей каюте гуавы, папайи, нектарины, огромную сладкую дыню и горсть фиников, которые он хочет высушить, фотографирует и отправляет Чунмёну с подписью _Благополучно отбыл из Кейптауна_.

Позже он ему звонит, предварительно выслушав бесконечные расспросы матери — _может, вернёшься домой?_ — и перекинувшись парой слов с Кёнсу.

— Такое чувство, словно я путешествую с тобой, — говорит Чунмён. — Или читаю твой дневник.

— Так и есть, — отвечает Бэкхён. — Это мой дневник для тебя. 

— Колонка о тебе — одна из моих самых популярных, — говорит Чунмён. Из-за помех его плохо слышно. — Каждый раз, когда я публикую твои фото, шутки, заметки, что угодно — люди пишут тонны имейлов и просят больше.

— Больше — это уже нытьё, что у меня болит спина торчать за навигацией и в Кейптауне мне неправильно разметили течения. Теперь ломаю голову над маршрутом в Сидней.

— Это, знаешь ли, тоже интересно.

— Да не особо, — говорит Бэкхён. И почему он подумал о Чунмёне, когда Исин спросил, нравится ли ему кто-то. Это же глупо — привязаться к человеку, который начал с ним общаться только потому, что должен был. — И вообще, ты не обязан отвечать на все мои звонки, если они тебя достали. Я помню, что должен выходить на связь раз в неделю.

— Мне нравится, что ты звонишь, — говорит Чунмён. — Можешь не верить, но когда ты пересказываешь очередной свой день, и мой начинает казаться немного увлекательней. Ты… Наверное, ты — моё мореплавание.

По телу разливается приятное тепло, накатывает к сердцу и греет щёки.

— Это…

— Прости, вышло как-то сопливо. Чондэ всегда чуть ли не воет, когда я так разговариваю.

— Всё в порядке. — У Бэкхёна в горле пересохло. — Я тебя не вижу, ты меня тоже, так что… Ты не узнаешь, если смутил меня. 

— Теперь мне очень хочется увидеть твоё лицо, — воркует Чунмён и окончательно нарушает покой Бэкхёна. 

За бортом крутые волны, так что он меняет койку на кресло в рулевой рубке. Клюя носом, делает селфи — краска на волосах смылась в лавандовый, отросли чёрные корни, все щёки в веснушках. Он широко улыбается. Сонный, глупый, глаза слипаются. 

_Ни капли не смущённый_ , он набирает электронное письмо Чунмёну и прикрепляет фото. 

Будит его уведомление об ответном имейле. В нём селфи Чунмёна — пол-лица закрыты чашкой кофе, улыбающиеся глаза-щёлочки, и Бэкхён что-то слишком чётко помнит их вживую. Подпись: _Не буду называть тебя милым, но..._ Бэкхён сохраняет картинку на рабочий стол, чтобы потом долго не искать.

Фото хорошее, как-никак.

**Индийский океан**

Бэкхён продолжает сверяться с записями в дядином судовом журнале времён его участия в кругосветке. Необходимости в этом нет; восьмидесятые давно в прошлом, всё компьютеризировано и «Аргос» ведёт подробную запись параметров, которые передаются на сушу координаторам гонки.

Интересно, каково это было тогда, в открытом океане без шанса позвать на помощь или просто позвонить домой, поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь. Его дядя записывал в судовом журнале не только координаты и перемены в погоде, он ещё и делал пометки. _Не забудь рассказать Сухён про дельфинов!_ Или _когда у меня будут дети, я привезу их сюда_.

Бэкхён ещё даже не закончил второй этап гонки, но уже обогнал дядю на шестнадцать дней. И зачем он только продолжает заглядывать в его журнал.

Ночью он проплывал мимо Маврикия и до сих пор встречает на пути рыболовные лодки. Скоро они исчезнут из вида, потому что впереди зона сильных пассатов. Вскарабкавшись на мачту, пока яхту трясло во все стороны, Бэкхён сменил паруса по погоде и, раз уж он так высоко, заснял видео. Он сомневается, что родным будет интересно. Разве что Бэкбому. Пусть он никогда и не горел по-настоящему мореплаванием, ходить под парусом ему нравилось.

Мысли о возвращении домой то и дело пробиваются сквозь тревоги о том, сможет ли он добраться до Сиднея, и наполняют его отчаянием. 

«И что ты собираешься делать после?», спросил его Чунмён тем вечером в «Акульем плавнике». У Бэкхёна до сих пор нет ни малейшего представления. По большей части он хочет сойти с палубы «Бегущей», пожать всем руки — и снова на борт, выйти в море и никогда не возвращаться.

Но так не бывает. Бэкхён, наверное, мог бы найти работу на промысловом судне, как Исин, или… Он старается об этом не думать, потому что понимает: в конце концов выбора у него не будет.

— Мы собираемся прилететь в Сидней, увидеться с тобой, — сообщает ему Бэкбом по телефону. — Когда ты планируешь туда приплыть?

— Дней через двадцать, если всё будет идти, как надо. — Он сверяется с картой. — Если я возьму севернее, попаду к пиратам, а на юге непредсказуемые погода и течения. Я плыву по югу, маршрут длиннее и намного сложнее, так что…

— Ты это… Осторожнее. Если с тобой что-нибудь случится…

— Опять эта заезженная пластинка. 

— Почему ты не мог просто играть в _бейсбол_ , а, Бэкхёни? 

— Знаешь, сегодня я видел целый косяк гринд. А вчера поделился ужином с африканским водорезом и до двух часов ночи болтал с Чжан Исином сигнальными огнями. Завтра я увижу Кокосовые острова, полюбуюсь рассветом, меняя паруса, а потом, наверное, проверю курс по карте, — Бэкхён смеётся. — Это всё, чего я хочу. Это идеально. Может, не для всех, а для меня идеально. 

— Ага, — соглашается Бэкбом. — Даже мама знает, просто не признаётся.

— Скажешь ей, что дядя оставил заметку для неё в судовом журнале? Про дельфинов.

— Дельфинов?

— Ага, дельфинов.

— Видел их?

— Ещё нет, — отвечает Бэкхён. — Но всё впереди.

*

— У нас вся семья моряки, — говорит Бэкхён, помешивая суп на плите с единственной конфоркой. — Не только мой дядя по матери, ещё и их родители вместе с их родителями.

— Не знал, — говорит Чунмён. — Я особо не узнавал о твоей семье. Для колонки меня в первую очередь интересовал сам парусный спорт.

— А, значит, тебе неинтересно? — Поддразнивая, Бэкхён чуточку взвивает голос.

— Нет, — отвечает Чунмён. — Рассказывай, что угодно. Ты уже наговорил мне много всего, что я никогда не включу в свои статьи. Мне нравится тебя слушать.

Сегодня он не сонный. Бэкхён пересёк кучу часовых поясов и теперь находится ближе к Чунмёну. Достаточно близко, чтобы солнце светило одновременно для них обоих. Звонок застал Чунмёна на работе, так что Бэкхён предложил созвониться позже, но тот отказался и, судя по лёгкому эху, вышел в коридор.

— Мой дядя родился на лодке, когда бабушка и дедушка переплывали Панамский канал. 

— А твоя мама?

— Она родилась в Пусане через несколько лет, когда семья осела на одном месте. Ей тоже нравятся лодки, но с дядей не сравнить.

— Или с тобой.

— Или со мной.

Бэкхён льёт в кружку подогретый суп. Томатный суп-пюре, слишком много соли. Дома такой есть не будешь, зато в море вполне сойдёт. 

— Папа шутит, что из-за них у меня по венам течет не кровь, а солёная вода.

— Мой папа — ректор университета, а мама — преподавательница. Я не знаю, что течёт по моим венам. Может, книги? — Смешок. — Не очень поэтичная аналогия.

— Это точно, — говорит Бэкхён. — Но моей маме ты бы понравился, такой спокойный и культурный.

— Но не когда разговариваю с тобой, — вздыхает Чунмён.

— Какой прекрасный пример я подаю!

— Из-за тебя мне хочется сбежать из редакции и сделать что-нибудь _непредсказуемое_ , — говорит Чунмён. — Как раньше, когда я горел идеей увидеть весь мир. 

— Ты же не старик, хён. Никогда не поздно. 

— Уйти в моряки?

— Найти свою страсть, — говорит Бэкхён. — Моя — мореплавание. Никогда не хотел для себя ничего другого. Я в гонке не ради победы, что бы я там ни болтал. Да, постараюсь дойти до финиша, потому что так хотел дядя, а я хочу довести его дело до конца. Но больше я хочу просто прочувствовать это. Переплыть весь мир просто потому, что могу.

—Ты удивительный. 

У Бэкхёна перехватывает дыхание. Чунмёнова улыбка снова всплывает у него перед глазами, и то, что он постоянно о ней думает, просто ужасно. 

— Не особо, — говорит Бэкхён, а его сердце колотится в груди куда сильнее, чем утром, когда он едва не сорвался с мачты. — Ну ладно, может, совсем чуть-чуть.

Чунмён заливается хохотом, и этот смех подхватывает Бэкхёна, как волну — вот-вот закрутится жгутом, спадёт и разобьётся вдребезги.

*

Индийский океан в ноябре коварен тем, что как раз начинается сезон циклонов. Волны резкие, беспорядочные, и пусть Бэкхён держится пояса пассатов, приятного мало. Погода терпимая — штормы бушуют севернее, — но деньки, когда можно было положиться на автопилот, в прошлом. Бэкхён всё время у руля, не отвлекается на звонки и не сводит глаз с GPS-радара, высматривая высокие рифы и островки. Сначала он связывается с гоночным комитетом каждые сорок минут, а потом, поняв, что это надолго, — каждые четыре часа.

— Ты давно не выходил на связь, — мягко говорит Чунмён через три дня после начала этого самого изнурительного и опасного этапа в путешествии Бэкхёна к Сиднею. — Всё в порядке?

— Не спал со вторника. Слышал, что случилось в прошлом году на Volvo Ocean Race?

— Нет, — признаётся Чунмён. — Я всё так же ничего не знаю о гонках. Это командная регата?

— Верно. Участники потерпели крушение ровно на этом месте в Индийском океане, ровно в это время. Или чуть позже, но идея в том, что тут тонны рифов, которые только и ждут, как бы раскромсать днище твоей лодки.

— Ты вроде говорил, что у твоей лодки очень низкое.... водоизмещение? Что она не погружается в воду глубоко. 

— Да, но ни одна лодка не может плыть _над_ водой, а на десятки километров вокруг некоторых островов рифы такие высокие, что по ним можно идти, как по дороге.

— Ого. Но сколько ты протянешь без сна?

— Я почти прошёл сложный участок. И выгляжу сейчас совсем не милым, честно говорю, — смеётся Бэкхён.

— Да как можно называть взрослого мужчину милым, — отвечает Чунмён. — Я тебя не отвлекаю? 

— Ты помогаешь не клевать носом. Я боялся уснуть и не хотел беспокоить Кёнсу или брата, а тем более родителей. Можно было позвонить Сехуну, моему другу из «Акульего плавника», но он бы слишком отвлекал.

— А я отвлекаю не слишком? — Чунмёнов голос так нежно окутывает Бэкхёна, так волнует.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Говорить с тобой как… Ну не знаю, как выпить чашку горячего шоколада. Я никогда не фанател от телефонных разговоров, но ты… Когда ты не весь из себя манерный, ты говоришь так ясно, будто стоишь рядом. 

— Иногда мне очень хочется быть рядом, — говорит Чунмён. — Я правда хотел бы вблизи увидеть китов, которых ты показал мне на прошлой неделе.

— У меня ещё так много фото и видео, которых я не отправил. — Бэкхён корректирует курс, чтобы пройти как можно дальше от скал Святого Брендона. Ему осталось совсем немного. — Доплыву до Сиднея и пришлю побольше для колонки. Я как-то забываю, что ты общаешься со мной по работе. 

Чунмён молчит так долго, что Бэкхён почти уверен — связь оборвалась.

— Ты надолго в Сиднее?

— Не особо. Мы с Исином, наверное, побродим по городу, пока на лодках обновят герметик. Он нужен, чтобы избежать протечек, и придётся подождать, пока просохнет, но это оправданная трата времени. — Хорошенько потянувшись, Бэкхён делает глоток кофе. Тот давно остыл, но ничего. — Это очень зрелищно. Краны поднимают лодки над водой, похоже на летучий флот. 

Чунмён заметно медлит с вопросом.

— Исин — это кто-то из твоих давних друзей?

— Мы познакомились, когда я учился в старших классах, — говорит Бэкхён. — Участвовали в одних и тех же гонках для новичков, только лодки были чуть мощнее среднего. Я думал, что обычный парусник быстрым быть не может, но двадцать пять узлов — не шутка на открытой воде. Мы как-то потеряли связь, но приятно увидеться с другом в гонке. 

— Ты хоть помнишь, как ходить, или окончательно превратился в морскую уточку?

— Ходить я точно буду, как уточка. После долгого плавания твёрдая почва под ногами кажется особенно твёрдой. 

— Матросская походочка?

Бэкхён даже давится кофе.

— Не-не-не, — он смеётся. — Матросская походка сильная, у тех, кто наловчился балансировать на палубе, а не у тех, кого качает и всё перед глазами скачет. 

— Ну и как тогда правильно? — Голос у Чунмёна бодрый. Не сразу, но до Бэкхёна доходит: Чунмён, наверное, доволен, что смог его рассмешить. — Я же говорил, что не разбираюсь в этом деле.

— А я-то думал, ты хоть чему-то научился за все эти месяцы, — вздыхает Бэкхён. — Но вообще, если продолжает качать на суше, говорят, что ноги студнем.

— Кое-что я всё же выучил, — весело говорит Чунмён. — Узнал, что нужно обвязываться страховочным тросом, чтобы не выпасть за борт, что на каждую погоду свой парус, что на дне лодки есть штуки, которые удерживают направление, и что их легко повредить. — Он издаёт тихий задумчивый звук, от которого Бэкхёна, при всей его вымотанности, кидает в дрожь.

— Очень хорошо. Ты точно был отличником школе.

— Да, — говорит Чунмён. — И потом в Сеульском университете тоже. 

— Я еле поступил в училище, — говорит Бэкхён. — А потом бросил. Вступительных баллов не хватило попасть на океанологию, а учиться на неинтересную профессию мне было невыносимо.

— Океанология, значит? — Чунмён посмеивается. — Ты бы стал спецом.

— Я и есть спец. — Бэкхён берёт карту посмотреть рельеф морского дна в округе. — Но часто решает не это. Особенно в школе. Там важны даже не навыки, а насколько ты усидчивый и как внимательно ты слушаешь учителя, я так думаю. Я всегда ненавидел школу, потому что так учиться не могу. Ноль концентрации внимания. 

— Ты концентрируешься, когда это важно, — говорит Чунмён. — Например, если нужно не спать три дня, чтобы не потерпеть крушение. 

— Я даже математикой пользуюсь, когда прокладываю маршруты. Выучил не в школе. Дядя часто разрешал высчитывать скорость с ошибками и показывал, что случается, если я невнимателен.

Чунмён удивлённо смеётся:

— Какая необычная тактика.

— Я был необычным ребёнком. 

— Ты и сейчас довольно необычный.

— Но тебе это нравится.

— Да, — говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён, не зная, как на это ответить, начинает рассказывать о ремонте, который ждёт его в Сиднее, и выслушивает глупые вопросы о своих первых гонках. 

Чунмён ещё несколько часов держит его на связи, пока волны под лодкой не успокаиваются, а значит, Бэкхён может наконец-то поспать.

**Сидней, Австралия**

Мама, папа и брат машут Бэкхёну из толпы на причале. В гавань он прибывает через двадцать девять дней после отправления из Кейптауна. В закатных лучах сверкает Сиднейская опера, подсвеченная золотом прожекторов, похожая на маяк, что зовёт его на сушу.

Суда ставят на якорь в Пирмонте, районе почти в центре Сиднея. Встречающим приходится ещё немного подождать, пока Бэкхён не закончит проверять «Бегущую» и показывать комитету с рабочими, что точно нужно починить.

— Третье место, Бэкхёни! Ты прибыл третьим! — Мама обнимает его так крепко, словно выдавливает остатки зубной пасты из пустого тюбика, а брат драматично шепчет: _«Мы здесь уже два дня, она начала терять терпение»_ , — пока Бэкхён гладит её по спине, чтобы не плакала. 

— Пока что было довольно легко, — говорит Бэкхён отцу и брату уже в гостинице. Мама поправляет в ванной макияж, Бэкбом распластался по бэкхёновой кровати и выглядит точь-в-точь как какая-нибудь морская звезда, которых Бэкхён снимал с корпуса «Бегущей», когда она ещё была пришвартована в Пусане. — Я старался добраться сюда до того, как начнётся хаос из-за завтрашнего «Хобарта». 

— Сразу после Рождества, значит? Интересно посмотреть, — ухмыляется Бэкбом. — Мама точно захочет отметить вместе и Новый год, раз уж ты пропустишь Соллаль.

Бэкхён запускает в волосы пятёрню. 

— Ага, всё так. Но сначала скажи, что у нас на ужин.

— Проголодался, моряк? — смеётся отец. — Ты так напоминаешь мне своего дядю. — Он так же отвечал твоей маме, когда она принималась строить планы.

— А лицом не похож, — говорит она у него из-за спины. — И это к лучшему. По моей линии все жутко носатые!

Бэкхён расплывается в широкой улыбке, но, когда он переводит глаза на брата, от неё уже ни следа. 

— Тётя не приехала?

— Нет, но спорим, она будет встречать тебя на финише.

— Было бы здорово. Но серьёзно, давайте поедим.

— Хорошо, Бэкхёни. — говорит его мама. — И я расскажу тебе о наших новых соседях. 

— У них есть дочь твоего возраста, — вставляет Бэкбом, достаточно тихо, чтобы не услышал никто, кроме Бэкхёна, который уже натягивает чистые ботинки.

— Ну обалдеть. Может, я смогу отплыть пораньше и сбежать от этой пытки.

Бэкбом бросает на него задумчивый взгляд:

— Постараюсь сдержать её благородные порывы, — говорит он, и на благодарную улыбку Бэкхёна отвечает другой, осторожной.

За ужином Бэкхён пересказывает тщательно отобранные эпизоды из путешествия и встречи с морскими тварями. Упоминает и дядин судовой журнал.

— Он рассказал мне о дельфинах, между прочим, — говорит мама, сноровисто накручивая пасту на вилку. — Когда мы были маленькими, однажды видели три десятка дельфинов в Тихом океане. Отец сказал, что так везёт раз в жизни. Но в своём одиночном кругосветном твой дядя встретил ещё больший косяк. Где-то у меня в альбомах есть фото. Покажу, когда вернёшься домой. 

 

После ужина они сразу возвращаются в отель, потому что Бэкхён хочет спать и может быть — позвонить Чунмёну. 

Только он хочет лечь, как кто-то стучит в дверь. Это Бэкбом, а в руках у него большой свёрток в бумажной обёртке. 

— Что это? — спрашивает Бэкхён. Бэкбом пожимает плечами.

— От Кёнсу, — отвечает он. — Не знаю, что там, но он просил передать, что ждёт твои мемуары.

Бэкхён с подозрением рассматривает свёрток, а развернув, видит кучу вырезок из «Чосон-ильбо».

— Статьи Чунмён-хёна!

— Чунмён-хёна? — Бэкбом приподнимает бровь так же, как это в удивлении делает сам Бэкхён.

— Это репортёр, который держит со мной связь. Он очень классный и пишет книги. Но я не особо в курсе, что он публиковал обо мне. Я рассказал ему столько всего, даже не знаю, как он фильтрует.

— Ты говорил, что хочешь позвонить ему сегодня. — Слова брата застают Бэкхёна врасплох. — Много общаетесь?

— Да, почти каждый день, — рассеянно отвечает он. — Не всегда на темы для колонки, но… — Бэкхён перебирает статьи. В одной из них упоминается, как он _заводит дружбу с животными, которых встречает в пути_ , и вспомнив фото с чайкой, он начинает хохотать.

— Ты над чем смеёшься?

— Он всё-таки сдержал слово. Если бы не сдержал, Кёнсу бы прилетел сюда только для того, чтобы неодобрительно посмотреть на меня. — Бэкхён вдруг замечает, что брат какой-то задумчивый. — Чего?

— Ты… Он тебе нравится?

— Конечно, — в замешательстве отвечает Бэкхён. — Я же сказал, что он классный.

— Нет, я имею в виду… — Бэкбом неловко потирает шею. — Я видел тебя. С тем китайским мальчиком, который жил по соседству. 

Сердце Бэкхёна замирает, а когда снова начинает биться, делает это слишком часто.

— Цзытао?

— Ага, — говорит Бэкбом. — Я ждал, пока ты заговоришь об этом, но… ты так и не стал, и я решил, что вы, это самое, просто пробуете всякое. Потом ты никогда не бегал на свидания, а Кёнсу стал буфером между тобой и мамой, когда она заговаривала о девушках, и я понял, что ты просто… 

— А… Я… Ох. — Бэкхён комкает газетные вырезки в руках. — Нам правда нужно это обсуждать?

— Нет, не нужно. Я просто хотел сказать, что… я рядом? Вроде того. — Бэкбом переминается с ноги на ногу, а Бэкхён глупо таращится на него. — Потому что я люблю тебя и тебе не нужно скрывать от меня такие вещи, если не хочешь.

— Я… Хён, я… — Связать слова не получается. Бэкхён опять опускает глаза на вырезки. — Я столько общаюсь с Чунмёном-хёном только потому, что не заставлю его волноваться, ляпнув что-то не то. — Глубокий вздох — но воздуха всё равно не хватает. — А насчёт Цзытао… Давай как-нибудь потом.

— Окей, — отвечает Бэкбом, вытягивая гласные. — Я не очень понимаю, что должен сейчас сказать или сделать, но думаю, это может подождать. Когда вернёшься домой, можем сходить на рыбалку и поговорить. Или не поговорить. Но точно наловить рыбы.

— Порыбачить и сфотографировать дельфинов. Да у меня копится целый список дел, — подтрунивает Бэкхён. Пульс всё ещё зашкаливает, но он снова может дышать, и это хорошо. Ему больше не кажется, что он тонет. Брат собирается уходить, но Бэкхён дёргает его за рукав: — Спасибо. Чёрный кот ещё при мне.

— Да? — Бэкбом улыбается. — Я ещё не отошёл от джетлага, так что пойду спать. Чтобы ты, ну это, мог позвонить своему репортёру.

Бэкхён краснеет. Ужасно звучит, особенно если Бэкбом думает, что… 

— Иди уже, — скулит Бэкхён. Он стоит, задрав голову, уши горят на потеху Бэкбому. 

— Доброй ночи, Бэкхёни!

Снова оставшись в одиночестве, Бэкхён плюхается кровать, раскинув руки, и выжидает добрых двадцать минут, прежде чем позвонить Чунмёну.

— Мы дошли до разницы в один час, — говорит тот вместо обычного приветствия. — Я отстаю.

Чунмён кажется довольным, дыхание чуть сбито, как будто бы он спешил ответить на звонок.

_Он тебе нравится?_

— Знаю, — сдавленным голосом отвечает Бэкхён. — Как удобно, да? Больше не буду тебя будить!

— Ты в порядке, Бэкхён?

— Всё нормально. — Бэкхён заматывается в стеганое покрывало. Погода для него ещё слишком жаркая, даже так близко к воде. — Я видел оперный театр, когда заходил в гавань.

— Я был там. С мамой, на «Волшебной флейте».

— Это опера?

— Да, — смеётся Чунмён. — В ней принц по велению Царицы ночи отправляется спасать её дочь.

— И при чём тут флейта?

— Царица ночи даёт её принцу в помощь, — отвечает Чунмён, всё так же смеясь. Бэкхён улыбается и напряжение его понемногу отпускает.

_Он тебе нравится?_

Пока Чунмён пересказывает сюжет немецкой оперы, которую Бэкхён никогда не посмотрит, и советует, куда сходить с семьёй в Сиднее, он всё думает: _да как можно, если мы виделись всего раз?_

*

Новогодней ночью в Сиднее светло, как днём — фейерверки подсвечивают небо часы напролёт.

— Такое редко увидишь, — говорит Исин Бэкбому, и тот смеётся.

— Стоило того, чтобы прилететь сюда.

— А я не стоил? — спрашивает Бэкхён притворно оскорблённым тоном. Их с братом общение стало каким-то вымученным, но Бэкхён почти готов признать, что не в плохом смысле. Они с Бэкбомом будто ближе, чем когда-либо. 

— Твоё лицо не очень отличается от моего, — благодушно говорит Бэкбом. — Я его и так в зеркале вижу.

— А вы близки, — позже шепчет ему Исин, — ты и твой брат.

— Ага, — отвечает Бэкхён, — типа того.

— А тот репортёр не приехал к тебе?

Бэкхён застигнут врасплох. _Снова._

— Зачем ему это?

У Исина трепещут ресницы, на лице жёлтые и синие блики фейерверков. 

— Подумал, что вы с ним тоже близки.

— Это… — Бэкхён смеётся. — Может быть.

— Хм. — И вот Исин по своему обыкновению перескакивает на другую тему. — Странно любоваться фейерверками посреди гонки. На Vendée Globe все постоянно спешили.

— Вернёмся через два дня, — говорит Бэкхён. — Не могу дождаться.

— Я тоже, — отвечает Исин, и они лыбятся друг другу, когда Бэкбом кладёт руку брату на плечо и просит хоть раз в жизни сосредоточиться и смотреть на салют.

*

За день до отплытия от отправляет открытки Кёнсу и Чунмёну.

Обе он подписывает как _«Бэкхёни»_ , тщательно игнорируя, что обратной стороны последней не видно под бесчисленными строчками, исписанными его куриным почерком.

*

— Береги себя, — строго говорит Бэкхёну мама, когда он обнимает её на прощание.

— Хорошо. Обещаю.

— Ты не первый, кто мне это обещал, — она целует его в обе щёки. — Но лучше бы тебе стать первым, кто сдержал слово.

**Южная часть Тихого океана**

Юг Тихого океана в ноябре — кошмар и в безоблачные дни, Бэкхён же начинает путь через вероломные рифы и мелководье в мрачный, дождливый.

Весь день лило как из ведра, льёт и сейчас, в сгустившейся ночи. Вздыбившиеся волны бросают лодку из стороны в сторону, свирепствует ветер. Сезон циклонов в разгаре, и как бы Бэкхён ни хотел обойти их стороной, не может, как и все в этой гонке. Шторм недостаточно силён для того, чтобы опрокинуть лодку, а вот увести с курса или выбросить на рифы может. 

Чтобы не заснуть, Бэкхён набирает Чунмёна. Чунмён чему-то хихикает, и это так неожиданно, что Бэкхён едва не падает со стула.

— Пьяный, что ли? 

— Слегка, — отвечает Чунмён. — Или очень. Я не до конца уверен, хотя Чондэ говорит, ч…

— Это я, — раздаётся новый голос, незнакомый Бэкхёну. — Я Чондэ, а ты Бэкхёни.

— Ты тоже пьяный? 

Бэкхёна накрыло штормом и сорокаузловым ветром, и он при этом светится улыбкой.

— Нет, — говорит Чондэ. — Но Чунмён очень пьян. Он выпил шесть «Маргарит».

— Я не слишком люблю корпоративы, — истошно шепчет Чунмён под хохот Чондэ.

— Ё-моё, — говорит Бэкхён. — Это вам поздний подарок на Рождество?

— Именно, — отвечает Чондэ. — Я пошёл спать, хотел только услышать твой голос, раз уж Чунмён считает его супермилы…

— Не говори ему этого! — Чунмён даже выпившим говорит в высшей степени прилично, и Бэкхён ещё шире расплывается в улыбку, хоть и продолжает посматривать на подозрительно вялые показатели датчики ветра. Крайний справа может быть повреждён. — Бэкхёни, я бы никогда и ни за что не сказал ему подобного.

— Во мне нет ничего милого, — говорит Бэкхён. — Так значит, пьянка?

— Корпоративная, — вздыхает Чунмён. — Меня всегда сажают между одними и теми же женщинами, спонсорами, приходится весь вечер быть их галантным кавалером.

— Везунчик! Влюбил в себя обеих? Которой ты накинул на плечи своё пальто, пока вы попивали дорогое шампанское? 

— Ты так говоришь, словно я из сериала, — говорит Чунмён. — Я не такой. И я пил «Маргариту».

— Ты точно как из сериала, — отвечает Бэкхён. — Красивый, обаятельный и умный. А я не помню, когда в последний раз мыл голову, и даже не могу разогреть пачку макарон с сыром и не сжечь её.

— Серьёзно?

— Только вчера было, — кается Бэкхён, и пьяный смех в ответ этого стоит. — До сих пор стоит горелый запах. 

— Уверен, девушкам больше нравится твой типаж, — Чунмён снова смеётся, мягко и чуточку глупо. — В плане, ты, должно быть, популярен среди них. 

Бэкхён пожимает плечами, забыв, что Чунмён этого не увидит.

— Какая разница, — говорит он. — Не моё.

Поняв, что сказал лишнего, Бэкхён закусывает губу. Захмелевший Чунмён со своим сиплым голосом ослабил его бдительность.

— Что не твоё? Отношения? — Из телефонной трубки струится смех. — Осёдлая жизнь и правда не про тебя? Вечное борождение океана.

Бэкхён берётся за бумажную карту, сверить начерченный курс с показаниями «Аргоса». Сосредоточиться не получается, цифры на экране плывут, Бэкхён всё никак не может подобрать ответ.

— Бэкхён? Ты тут? 

— Не отношения, — отвечает он сдавленно, как из-под толщи воды. — Девушки. Девушки не моё. 

— Ох, — говорит Чунмён. — _Ох._

— Ага, — Бэкхён сглатывает ком в горле. Его почти трясёт; всё — бумага под кончиками пальцев, стук сердца в груди, дождь на палубе — всё очень сильно и громко. — Наверное, это лучше не упоминать в колонке.

— Наверное, — нетвёрдо отвечает Чунмён, и поколебавшись, добавляет: — Это может быть нашим секретом.

— У нас их теперь хватает. — Бэкхёну снова дышится, планета снова вертится. Волны за бортом такие громкие. — Наверное, больше тебя обо мне знает только Кёнсу.

Чунмён отвечает нерешительным смешком.

— Та же история, — говорит он.

— Та же? 

— Пожалуй, больше тебя обо мне знает только Чондэ, — отвечает Чунмён. — И насчёт того… Я тоже. 

Бэкхён сидит, раскрыв рот, и радуется, что Чунмён не видит его сейчас наверняка глупейшее выражение лица. 

— А?

— Да. Уже поздно, по крайней мере для меня, а с утра интервью. — Чунмён смеётся. — И я пьян. Таков мой вердикт. Я очень, очень пьян.

— Да, разумеется. — Бэкхёну опять сдавливает грудь. — Когда я позвоню завтра, ты будешь помнить этот разговор?

Странно: ему никогда-никогда не хочется вешать трубку. Хочется и дальше слушать приятный спокойный голос Чунмёна, интонации которого выверены ровно до тех пор, пока не начнут слипаться глаза. Ему нравится, как болтает сонный Чунмён, ворчливый, несуразно смешной, с охотой пересказывающий оперы.

— С чего мне не помнить? — робко спрашивает Чунмён. — Или ты так хоче…

— Не хочу, — перебивает Бэкхён, сжимая руку в кулак над картой. — Постараюсь запомнить, что мы почти в одном часовом поясе.

— Отлично, — говорит Чунмён. — Сладких снов, Бэкхён.

— И тебе, — отвечает Бэкхён, и больше всего на свете хочет увидеть, что написано на лице Чунмёна, когда он желает ему _сладких снов_.

Бэкхён засыпает через несколько часов, когда шторм стихает, в своей койке под прибитыми к потолку картами Атлантики. Он улыбается и чувствует себя легче, чем когда-либо.

*

Стоит штормовым ветрам стихнуть, и океан раскрывается во всей своей красе. Куда ни глянь — сине-зелёная гладь. Тепло, бриз взъерошивает волосы, Бэкхён поднимает паруса и мчится к Южной Америке на двадцати узлах.

На пути ему встречаются пара лодок, и он, поднаторев в английском, обменивается приветствиями и предупреждениями с парой из Канады, которая движется ему навстречу; заводит разговор с японской морячкой, которая направляется в Бразилию, к мужу. На мешанине из корейского с японским они болтают про домашнюю еду, по которой так скучают. 

— Всё равно плыть под парусом круче всего! — кричит она. От борта до борта метра четыре — с такого расстояния удобнее общаться по рации, так что в ответ Бэкхён просто поднимает два больших пальца. 

Теперь он впереди дяди на девять дней, и с каждым новым стикером конец дядиных записей всё ближе.

Разлёгшись на корме, Бэкхён снова и снова перечитывает судовой журнал и задаётся вопросом, не начать ли ему по-настоящему писать в нём, когда стикеры для сравнения лепить будет незачем и не к чему. Тот же вопрос он задаёт Кёнсу, а тот кряхтит в ответ:

— Ты про то, чтобы типа закончить плавание за него? 

— Ага. Сделать так или нет?

—Не знаю, — фыркает Кёнсу. — Что доставит тебе больше эмоционального удовлетворения и всего в таком духе? 

— Не уверен, — отвечает Бэкхён. — Наверное, пойму как-нибудь.

— Противно это говорить, но… — Кёнсу вздыхает. — Ты сделаешь правильный выбор. Ты всегда находишь ответы на воде.

— Потому что ни на что не отвлекаюсь?

— Именно, — говорит Кёнсу.

*

Следующие десять дней плывётся слишком безмятежно, слишком легко, и когда Бэкхён ничем не занят, у него появляется слишком много времени на размышления.

Это время он невольно проводит в мыслях о том, чем займётся после гонки, о рыбалке с братом, о Ким Чунмёне. 

*

За два дня до того, как он, по его расчётам, обогнёт Фолклендские острова, вернётся в атлантические воды и достигнет Пунта-дель-Эсте, Бэкхён минует огромную группу дельфинов.

Яхта на автопилоте, сам он копается в передатчике помех — тогда их и замечает. Сначала всего несколько, и вот на поверхность выныривают всё больше и больше дельфинов. Они подплывают ближе и Бэкхён даже ахает, да достаточно громко, чтобы это услышал Чунмён. Он как раз жалуется на своего начальника, оставившего ему на столе с полсотни вопросов для Бэкхёна — каждый на отдельном листке. 

— Сколько их? — спрашивает Чунмён. Голос сонный, но Бэкхён знает, что он ещё не закончил с работой на сегодня: клацанье клавиатуры так же настойчиво, как хлопанье парусов. — Включу в колонку на этой неделе.

— Не меньше двадцати, — отвечает Бэкхён. В телефонную трубку, зажатую между плечом и щекой, льётся шум воды и дельфиньи крики. — Я слышал, что на такие косяки везёт раз в жизни, так что обязательно сниму на видео. 

— Собираешься смонтировать потом документалку?

— Именно, — говорит Бэкхён. — Но покажу её только детям Кёнсу. Надеюсь, их у него будет двенадцать, тогда я научу их управлять многокорпусником.

— Ты надеешься, что твой лучший друг заведёт дюжину детей? — Чунмён смеётся. — Это слегка жестоко. 

— Он заслужил. — Дельфины подплывают ближе, к самому борту лодки. Бэкхён готов поклясться, что, если захотел бы, мог был протянуть руку и дотронуться до них. Он отключает камеру и оставляет её свисать с запястья. — Как же я хотел бы показать тебе это всё.

— Бэкхён?

— Если честно, я об этом много мечтаю. Чтобы ты был тут, со мной, а не в телефоне. Знаю, что это странно, потому что только несколько месяцев назад мы были чужими людьми, а теперь не чужие, и я хочу показать тебе дельфинов, африканских водорезов и вид со Столовой горы. Хочу нырять с тобой и научить проверять перо руля, и хочу, чтобы ты обсыхал со мной на палубе. Хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал разницу между прогулкой на круизном лайнере и хождением под парусом. Хочу научить тебя укреплять парус и рисовать карты от руки. Хочу…

— Да, — говорит Чунмён. — Я… Когда-нибудь, ладно? Ты обещал, что научишь меня управлять парусником.

— Когда гонка закончится, — Бэкхён отчаянно сжимает пальцы вокруг леера, — я смогу и дальше тебе звонить?

— Это то… На что я искренне надеялся…

— Не нужно так церемонно говорить со мной, хён. Я не очень в этом хорош. — Бэкхён смеётся и думает, что, может…

— Если ты не будешь звонить мне, то я буду звонить тебе, — говорит Чунмён. — Я бы хотел думать, что мы… Ну, мы ведь хорошо ладим?

— Ага, — говорит Бэкхён, — Это точно. 

Ему ещё так много нужно сказать, но куда проще описывать Чунмёну дельфиньи шкуры и вглядываться в кристально чистые воды, раздумывая, каково это было бы — так же отважно предстать перед чувствами, как он предстаёт перед природой и морем.

**Пунта-дель-Эсте, Уругвай**  


Третьего февраля Бэкхён достигает берегов Уругвая и встаёт на якорь в Пунта-дель-Эсте, где накрапывает дождик, беспомощный перед двадцативосьмиградусной жарой.

Исин приплывает только через неделю — попал в непогоду в проливах и решил переждать у Новой Зеландии, пока циклон не стихнет. 

— Потерял кучу времени, но рисковать не хотелось, — говорит Исин, когда они с Бэкхёном прогуливаются по ветреному атлантическому пляжу. — Не могу поверить, что ты просто проплыл через него.

— Я снял паруса. — Бэкхён показывает Исину свои перевязанные руки. — Приятного мало, но я подумал, что сесть на прибрежные рифы будет хуже.

— Очень вероятно. Главное, что мы оба справились. Из гонки вышли ещё четверо, так что теперь нас всего восемнадцать.

— Ха. И вот мы застряли тут на две недели.

— О нет, — притворно ужасается Исин. — И что же мы будем делать в этом курортном городке?

Первые три дня они рыбачат на арендованной лодке, а пойманных аргентинских хеков, тунца и луфарей жарят на костре на пляже. Ходят от бара к бару, покупают моллюсков у уличных торговцев и делают селфи на фоне Кафедрального собора Святого Фернандо.

Бэкхён через день забрасывает Чунмёна фото и видео — достаточно часто, чтобы Исин обратил на это внимание:

— Такое чувство, что у нас обоих есть невесты, — в ответ на этот выпад Бэкхён стремительно краснеет.

— Ха-ха, не смешно, — после паузы говорит он, и Исин пихает его локтем.

— Может, мне стоит поделиться этой шуткой с Кёнсу, он её оценит.

— Наверное. Он же садюга.

Бэкхён распечатывает несколько фото в местном магазинчике и отправляет Кёнсу в качестве открытки то, на котором он ест лобстера.

_Наконец-то лобстер мой.  
С любовью, твой более успешный друг._

Под текстом он оставляет жирный отпечаток губ, точно зная, как противно будет Кёнсу.

*

— Последний этап, — говорит Исин двадцать восьмого февраля, за день до отправления. — Нервишки пошаливают?

— Нет. Не могу дождаться.

— И почему я не удивлён, — и снова эти ямочки на щеках, но сердце Бэкхёна не начинает биться чаще. Думает он больше о том, чем сейчас занимается Чунмён. — Может, ты был создан для гонок.

— Скажи это моей маме, — ноет Бэкхён на потеху Исину. Они сидят, зарыв ступни в песок, и любуются заливом Ла-Плата.

**Атлантический океан**

Бразильское течение несёт Бэкхёна мимо самой восточной точки Южной Америки, подгоняя его к финишу быстрее, чем ему бы хотелось.

— Вы несётесь с невероятной скоростью, — говорит уполномоченный регаты, приставленный к нему на этом этапе. — Сейчас на втором месте. Вы же первый раз участвуете в гонке, да?

— И первый раз на длинной дистанции, — Бэкхён старательно подбирает слова на английском. — До старта я выходил в море на две недели, чтобы проверить яхту.

— Впечатляет. Но будьте осторожны следующие несколько дней — северные пассаты буду пытаться отбросить вас на восток, Бён.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, учту. — Бэкхён постукивает пальцами по лежащему рядом судовому журналу.

Это северные пассаты в восемьдесят втором выкинули из гонки его дядю. Сломалась мачта во время подкравшегося шторма. Сам дядя не пострадал, но чинить лодку смысла не было. 

«Не хватило опыта», — частенько говорил он Бэкхёну, «Я не следил за парусами. Окажись я в такой ситуации сейчас, всё кончилось бы хорошо».

Бэкхён за парусами следит со всей внимательностью. За следующие несколько дней он проплывает Барбадос и Гренаду, потом — Антигуа и Барбуду, пока все Карибские острова не останутся позади.

— Ты сегодня тихий, — говорит Чунмён. Бэкхён сидит в кокпите и управляет парусами.

— Сегодня я проплыл мимо места, на котором дядя вышел из гонки. Странное чувство. Я не знаю, чего ждал, но не этого.

— Вышел из гонки?

— Сломалась мачта и ещё куча всего, чинить пришлось бы целую вечность. — Бэкхён закрывает глаза и откидывает голову назад. — Забавно, потому в конце от «Бегущей по волнам» и осталась чуть ли не одна мачта. 

— Я прочитал о том, что случилось с твоим дядей.

— STAR. Трансатлантическая гонка. — Бэкхён не открывает глаз. — Он переплыл Атлантику добрую сотню раз.

— Шторм потрепал много лодок, — говорит Чунмён. — В новостях писали, что твой дядя всё делал, как надо.

— Он разговаривал с нами по телефону той ночью. По спутнику. Смеялся, что шторм как бесплатные американские горки, и говорил, что не понимает тех, кто платит за билеты в парки развлечений. Мы все слышали гром, но гром — это только звук. Опасны молнии, а он говорил, что их нет.

— Бэкхён…

— После этого сигнал пропал, ну, ты знаешь, как у нас иногда бывает.

— Иногда было вчера, — шутит Чунмён, но совсем плоско, и Бэкхён в первый раз не смеётся. — И вы ждали, пока он перезвонит?

— Ага. Он был всего в трёх днях пути от суши, поэтому, когда и через десять часов он не вышел на связь, мы решили, что сломалось спутниковое оборудование. — Бэкхён открывает глаза и рассматривает карты, расчерченные так, как учил его дядя. — Оно и сломалось. Со всей лодкой. Разбилась на куски. Они так и не… — нашли тело, думает он. Океан проглотил его, и Бэкхён всё равно к нему вернулся.

— Мне очень жаль, — говорит Чунмён. — Но потрясающе, что после всего этого ты всё равно решил участвовать в этой гонке.

— Парусный спорт не всегда опасный. Идти под парусом чудесно. Прекрасно. Это освобождает. Никто никогда не увидит океан таким, каким его видел я в этом плавании, и я никогда не увижу его таким же, даже если пойду по тому же маршруту.

— Как я и сказал, — говорит Чунмён, понизив голос. — Потрясающе.

Сердце Бэкхёна колотится так громко, что заглушает волны. 

— Скажи это моей маме.

— Может и стоило бы, — отвечает Чунмён. Бэкхён сдавленно смеётся, и если его смех звучит, как плач, Чунмён слишком вежлив, слишком добр, чтобы сказать хоть слово.

*

— Ты заполняешь судовой журнал? — незаинтересованный тон Кёнсу прозрачно фальшивый, и от этого Бэкхёну становится смешно.

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Наверное, нормально оставлять что-то незаконченным. Я ещё не до конца оформил всё в голове.

— Как обычно, — отвечает Кёнсу, тепло и даже нежно. — Кстати, как там твой репортёр?

— Чунмён-хён? — Кёнсу угукает. — Прекрасно.

— Признайся уже, что запал на него.

— Как вообще можно проникнуться человеком, которого ты видел всего раз в жизни?

— То есть, ты думаешь, что узнать человека можно только если он сидит перед тобой? — Кёнсу фыркает. — Ты треплешься с этим парнем по миллиону часов в день. Наверное, ты уже вообще всё знаешь про него.

— Наверное… — Бэкхён старательно рассматривает свои покоцанные ногти. — Наверное, не просто запал, — признаётся он. На другом конце провода так тихо, будто связь оборвалась.

Но Кёнсу ещё здесь.

— А он что? Ты ему…

— Возможно, — отвечает Бэкхён. — Даже если так, какой смысл? Не можем же мы… — он закусывает губу. — Кроме того, он умный, и образованный, и обеспеченный, а я моряк и подрабатываю в баре, чтобы оплачивать счета. Когда мы виделись, он был в костюме как вся моя зарплата в «Плавнике», а я — недоучка с цветными волосами.

— Ты реально думаешь, что его это волнует?

— Нет, — говорит Бэкхён. — Может, меня волнует. Да и мне нечего ему предложить. В том смысле, что я не представляю себя счастливым на одном месте, а если и представляю, то не в Сеуле.

— Может, ты прав, — отвечает Кёнсу. — Но всё звучит очень прозаически, а Бэкхёна, которого я знаю, такая ерунда бы никогда не остановила.

— Ага, ага. Знаю. Мне пора, радио моргает.

— До встречи на финишной, Бэкхёни, — говорит Кёнсу. — Не думай слишком много, голова разболится. 

— Иди ты знаешь куда, — смеётся Бэкхён и вешает трубку, чтобы ответить на радиовызов. — Это «Бегущая по свету». «Бегущая» на связи.

— «Бегущая по свету», это «Океанский танцор», как слышно? — раздаётся голос Исина.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Бэкхён на корейском. — Всё в порядке?

— Впереди шторм. Сильный.

— Вот говнина, серьёзно? — Бэкхён разворачивается к навигатору. — Ты уверен? Небо вроде чистое.

— Внесезонный циклон идёт с востока в твою сторону. Скорее всего, ударит по Бермудским островам. Так что, э, будь осторожен?

— Ага, понял, — говорит Бэкхён. — Разумеется.

Весь следующий час он надёжно закрепляет всё, что может снести штормом, включает радио на максимальную громкость, и всё как говорил Исин: от судов поблизости начинают поступать сообщения о непогоде. 

Бэкхён выходит на палубу посмотреть на небо. _Теперь_ видно: с востока и впрямь идёт грозовой фронт, густой, почти чёрный. Даже в воздухе чувствуется электричество, и по позвоночнику пробегает дрожь.

Он возвращается в кабину — перепроверить руль и остальное. Обычные паруса спущены, дважды перевязаны и заменены на тяжёлые штормовые, отключено всё, кроме радио и сигнального маяка «Аргоса», посылающего его координаты в штаб регаты. Бэкхён обвязывается страховочным линем.

Движения отточены до автоматизма. Порядок действий Бэкхён выучил от дяди в том возрасте, когда ещё не мог понять, зачем ему всё это может пригодиться.

Одна минута, и оцепеневший мир начинает трясти во все стороны. Бэкхён засел в кокпите и запер дверь в кабину, чтобы вода не попортила всю электронику, пристегнул карабин страховочного линя к скамье и схватил руль покрепче.

Чёрный кот скачет из стороны в сторону, пока Бэкхён ложится в дрейф: разворачивает лодку боком и обезветривает кливер. Закрепив румпель по ветру, он забивается под крышку кокпита, с ног до головы облитый волнами, и когда по корпусу «Бегущей» начинает тарабанить дождь, суше не становится.

Шторм длится несколько часов, которые Бэкхён держится на чистом адреналине, постоянно приспуская паруса и присматривая, всё ли в порядке с триселем. Его кренит под опасным углом, и всё, что остаётся Бэкхёну — молиться, чтобы тот не порвался, не выдержав натяжения.

Мачта трещит так громко, что слышно даже сквозь завывания ветра. У Бэкхёна замирает сердце на добрую минуту, прежде чем становится понятно — это всего лишь какой-то из верхних опорных узлов, который он сможет починить и сам, когда циклон стихнет, а не вся мачта, поломка которой стала бы и концом гонки, и, в шторме такой силы, концом яхты. 

Волны всё выше и выше; яростные, в пене, они обрушиваются на лодку, раз за разом накрывая Бэкхёна с головой. Ещё достаточно тепло, так что переохлаждения он не боится, но всё равно до дрожи зябко и хочется пить, а Бэкхён не решается и пошевелиться, чтобы не выбросило за борт, привязанного линем или нет. 

«Бегущую» предательски кренит влево, Бэкхёна бросает под скамью. Круглыми от страха глазами он заглядывает за борт и в голове промелькивает: не проглотит ли атлантический шторм и его? 

Яхта грозится перевернуться в любую секунду, в голове прокручиваются миллионы самых разных мыслей. _Но не так же? Разве это не иронично? Выстоит ли мачта?_ Он вспоминает, как мама расцеловывает его в обе щёки, как Кёнсу сидит у него на кровати и говорит, что они уже потеряли одного родного человека в гонке, как Бэкбом хлопает его по плечу и заверяет, что это окей, если ему нравятся парни. Он вспоминает, как тётя отдаёт ему судовой журнал, и вот его мысли переносятся к Чунмёну, которого он обещал научить ходить под парусом, которого он хочет увидеть ещё раз, прежде чем…

Ему ещё нужно закончить гонку и так много всего решить после финиша. Напомнив себе об этом, Бэкхён выжимает руль, пока повисшее над волнами брюхо лодки опять не коснётся воды. Потом он разворачивает её по ветру и сворачивает все паруса, теряя курс — и шторм бешено несёт его, куда ему взбредёт.

У Бэкхёна есть его семья, Кёнсу, друзья и Чунмён. У него есть Чунмён, которого он видел живьём всего однажды, но в которого, наверное, беспамятно влюблён, и он никогда не узнает этого наверняка, если утонет здесь, как дядя. Он не позволит шторму отнять у него ещё хоть что-либо.

Солёная вода заливает глаза, парус срывает с мачты, но Бён Бэкхёну на вымоченной палубе с погнутым леером удаётся продержаться всю ночь.

Привязанный к скамье в кокпите, истрёпанный и изнурённый, он наблюдает за рассветом. Волосы висят сосульками и липнут к щекам. Он никогда не чувствовал себя более живым. 

_Эй, дядя_ , думает он, _ничего себе погодка, а?_ Бэкхён улыбается и подставляет лицо солнцу.

На руле мерно покачивается брелок с чёрным котом.

Бэкхён пихает радио ногой, чтобы включить его. 

— «Бегущая по свету» на связи, «Бегущая по свету», приём.

— «Бегущая по свету», это командование «Пяти океанов», доложите ситуацию. — Говорят на корейском, и Бэкхён безумно рад, что никто не ждёт от него ответа на английском.

— Живой, не ранен. Как только смогу, оценю состояние яхты, но мачта на месте и корпус, кажется, не повреждён.

— Слава Богу. «Бегущая по свету», мы потеряли ваш сигнал на целых четыре часа.

— Неплохой такой штормик, — бормочет Бэкхён себе под нос. Затем он встаёт, обтирает лицо и убирает волосы с глаз. Прямо над ним расцветает огромная радуга.

*

Первым делом Бэкхён звонит маме.

— Я в порядке, — говорит он, прежде чем она начинает гипервентилировать. — И «Бегущая» тоже.

— Возвращайся домой, Бэкхёни. Просто… остановись. Я не хочу потерять в океане и тебя.

— Осталось совсем немного, мам. И я так это люблю. Люблю быть в море, даже когда это страшно. Даже когда ветер воет так громко, что я не слышу своих мыслей, а вода выше иллюминаторов.

— Знаю, что любишь. Просто дойди до финиша поскорее, Бэкхён. Мы все по тебе скучаем.

— Я тоже по вам скучаю. Ты можешь… Можешь позвонить Кёнсу?

— Родной мой, не нужно звонить, он здесь. Мы несколько часов надеялись получить от тебя весточку, с тех пор как увидели в интернете видео со штормом. Твоя яхта пропала с онлайн-карты на несколько часов. 

— Да, я знаю, спутник не ловил сигнал, — он крепче сжимает телефонную трубку. — Я не хотел вас пугать.

— Естественно. Просто парусный спорт сам по себе слегка пугающий для тех, кто наблюдает за ним со стороны.

Ком в горле не позволяет Бэкхёну говорить дальше, и он прощается с матерью. Но он ещё долго невидяще таращится на телефон и слушает грохот сердца в ушах. 

Глубокий вдох, и он разрешает себе подумать о Чунмёне. В свете дня, омываемый лучами солнца, Бэкхён волей-неволей встаёт лицом к лицу с тем, в чём во время шторма признался себе впервые. Что он хочет… Чего вообще хочет? Хочет быть с Чунмёном, который давно ему не чужой, пусть даже Бэкхён не знает, каково держать его за руку. 

— Ты опоздал на день, — первое, что он слышит, набрав дрожащими пальцами заученный номер. — Сегодня суббота, а ты должен звонить по пятницам, Бэкхён.

— Было без вариантов, — хрипло отвечает Бэкхён. — Погодка была не очень.

Долгое молчание.

— За последние дни из гонки выбыло три участника, — тихо говорит Чунмён. — Разбились лодки. И когда ты не вышел на связь… — Прочистив горло, он продолжает: — Что ж, наши читатели запереживали. 

— А ты? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

— Конечно, я тоже переживал. — Голос у Чунмёна сбивается. — Бэкхён, я…

— Через десять дней я буду в Род-Айленде, — говорит Бэкхён. — Ты бы мог… Мог бы тоже быть там? 

Чунмён медлит с ответом, Бэкхён не против подождать. Они оба понимают, о чём он просит, тут есть, над чем подумать.

— Я видел тебя всего раз, — наконец говорит Чунмён. — Всего раз, Бэкхён, но чувствую…

— Я тоже. — Бэкхён прячет руки в отсыревшем свитере. — Я был уверен, что моя лодка перевернётся, и последнее, о чём я думал, это что я никогда не… — _поцелую тебя_ , мысленно заканчивает он. — Так что. 

— Это абсурд. 

— Ага, — отвечает Бэкхён. — Так и есть. Ты приедешь?

— Да, — говорит Чунмён. — Приеду.

**Ньюпорт, Род-Айленд, США**

Бэкхён возвращается в Ньюпорт через сто восемьдесят четыре дня после отплытия.

Первый, кого он видит — Кёнсу с кислым лицом, в толстой шапке и чёрной ветровке, в которой он бледней вампира; картина такая до боли знакомая, что Бэкхён заливается смехом.

— Я же говорил, что всё будет окей, — говорит он Кёнсу через мамино плечо, которая крепко его обнимает и причитает, что Бэкхён добавил ей седых волос.

— Я не оценил смертельный номер, — серьёзным тоном отвечает Кёнсу, и только потом расплывается в улыбке. — Но второе место ничего так. 

— Ага, ничего так.

Обнявшись с отцом и братом, Бэкхён поворачивается к тёте. Она выглядит усталой, бледной, но глаза у неё горят.

— Наконец дошёл до конца, — он протягивает ей старый дядин судовой журнал. — Поэтому я его возвращаю.

— Руки упрямого моряка, — говорит она, рассматривая его истёртые израненные пальцы. Мама молчит. — Мы не сможем отвадить его от мореплаваний. 

— Пожалуй, нет, — со вздохом соглашается мама, и Бэкбом улыбается. 

— Второму месту полагается денежный приз, чемпион! Что будешь с ним делать? 

— Починю «Бегущую», — не раздумывая отвечает Бэкхён, — чтобы она была готова к новым гонкам.

— Не стоило и спрашивать, — говорит Бэкбом.

Кёнсу закатывает глаза:

— В глубинах «Пяти океанов» родился монстр.

— Все мы в этой гонке, наверное, с начала были монстрами. Просто мы раскрылись.

Потом он отвечает на вопросы репортёров — Чунмёна, обещавшего приехать, среди них нет.

— Кого высматриваешь? — спрашивает его отец. — Знакомых моряков?

— Никого, — отвечает Бэкхён, и отводит глаза на горизонт проверить, не маячат ли там нежно-зелёные паруса. 

Исин приплывает на два дня позже Бэкхёна. Джиа бросается ему на шею с поцелуями как в мелодраме, и прежде, чем заговорить с ними, он бросает последний взгляд в поисках Чунмёна.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Бэкбом.

— Да, всё отлично, — с лёгкой улыбкой отвечает Бэкхён. — Кот спас меня, кстати говоря. Так что спасибо.

— Я был уверен, что он пригодится, — ухмыляется брат, хватает Бэкхёна за запястье и тащит его к родным.

*

Три дня спустя Бэкхён идёт в доки посмотреть на лодку.

— Повреждения минимальные, — говорит мастер и собирает инструменты. — Осталась пара мелочей, завтра разберусь. Вы великолепно ею управляли. Потрясающе.

Он машет на прощание, оставляя Бэкхёна в наедине с «Бегущей» и желанием подняться на борт и отчалить, не оглядываясь.

— Я же говорил: всё, что ты делаешь, потрясающе, — раздаётся голос Чунмёна. Бэкхён оборачивается так резко, что теряет равновесие. Чунмён подхватывает его под локоть, и тепло от его ладони растекается и жжёт в груди. — Ты в порядке?

 _Ты здесь_ , думает Бэкхён.

— Земля ещё немного плывёт под ногами, — говорит он вместо этого. — Как будто я ещё на палубе.

— Матросская походочка, — Чунмён засовывает руки в карманы. Псевдо-винтажный мерчендайзный свитшот гонки ему на вид великоват, мешковатые джинсы висят на бёдрах. Бэкхён никогда не представлял его в джинсах, но выглядит идеально. — Так ведь?

Бэкхён осуждающе цокает языком, но улыбается и трясёт головой, смахивая кудри с глаз.

— Вообще не так. Неужели за полгода ты так ничего и не выучил, Ким Чунмён?

— Может быть. Хотя нет, кое-что я всё-таки выучил. — Чунмён переводит взгляд на гоночные яхты, всё ещё стоящие в гавани — яркие пятна на серо-синей ряби Атлантического океана.

 

Бэкхён вдруг думает, что никогда не чувствовал себя настолько целым, как в океане, где весь мир в его руках — только рули, и думает, как сильно ему хочется поделиться всем этим, в словах, фото и моментах, с человеком, стоящим перед ним. 

— Думаю, я тоже.

— Чем теперь займёшься? — В чунмёновых глазах стоит улыбка, мягкая, ранимая. — Готов встать обеими ногами на твёрдой земле?

Бэкхён смотрит на него, потом на «Бегущую». Она больше не сияет — белую краску разъело солёной водой, парус выцвел на солнце.

— Я... 

— Ты что? — волосы Чунмёна развеваются на ветру. Он так хорошо вписался здесь, в повседневной одежде, растрёпанный. Бэкхён готов поспорить, что ещё лучше он впишется на палубе «Бегущей», облокотившись на леер, или свернувшись калачиком на его койке, тесноватой для двоих, разглядывая карты.

— Я не готов, — честно отвечает Бэкхён.

Его родители уже собрали чемоданы и купили Бэкхёну билет домой. Кёнсу уехал накануне, обратно на свою высокопоставленную офисную должность, захватывать мир. Исин летит в Чаншу с невестой, распрощался с гонкой и готовится к свадьбе. Мир движется вперед, но Бэкхёну с ним не по пути. 

— Вот вообще не готов становиться обеими ногами на землю. 

— Вот как? — Чунмён закусывает губу. — Что же тогда будешь делать? Опять отправишься в кругосветное?

Бэкхён набирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха.

— Слушай, Ким Чунмён, — он придвигается так близко, как никогда не мог до этого. Чунмён здесь, во плоти, а не в тысячах и тысячах километров, за пятью океанами, семью материками и прерывистым интернет-соединением. Тянет к себе Чунмёна за ткань свитшота, грудь к груди и саднящие костяшки пальцев между ними. — Хочешь увидеть мир вместе со мной?

— Чего? — Голос у Чунмёна чуть хриплый, да такой славный, и Бэкхён влюблён в то, как он звучит так близко, когда Чунмён щекочет ему лицо горячим дыханием и держит его за руки для равновесия. — Бэкхён?

Бэкхён слегка склоняет голову набок _(как будто он в сериале),_ и целует его. Он чувствует, как Чунмён тает, ощущает теплоту его рта, слышит мягкий стон из приоткрытых губ. Бэкхён гладит его по волосам, не отпуская, и углубляет поцелуй, добавляя в него язык, жар и шесть месяцев желания.

Они жмутся друг к другу, пока между ними не остаётся ни сантиметра пространства, и Бэкхён слышит, как сердце Чунмёна колотится в такт его собственному.

Когда они выныривают из поцелуя за глотком воздуха, оба раскрасневшиеся, Чунмён улыбается Бэкхёну широко-широко, сверкая всеми своими идеальными зубами.

— На вкус ты как океан, — говорит Чунмён. — Я так и думал.

— Ты об этом думал?

— Много. — Чунмён краснеет. — Больше, чем следовало, учитывая все обстоятельства. — От улыбки в уголках его глаз появляются гусиные лапки. — Я хотел быть рядом с тобой.

— Тогда нам пора, — отвечает Бэкхён и берёт Чунмёна за руку. — Поплывём вместе в Пусан.

— Сейчас?!

— Может, не прямо сейчас, — говорит Бэкхён. — Как насчёт завтра? Завтра будет хорошая погода. Давай со мной.

— Но ты только-только причалил, — слабо говорит Чунмён с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Будем есть фрукты в южном полушарии! И я научу тебя рыбачить!

Чунмён молчит.

— Я ничего не взял с собой, — выдавливает он. — У меня при себе только одежды на неделю, ноутбук и…

— Давай со мной, — повторяет Бэкхён. — Койка у меня узковата, придётся потесниться, зато у меня есть карты всего мира, запас еды на два месяца и лодка, которая увезёт нас, куда мы только захотим. Ты же говорил, что чувствуешь себя, как в ловушке. Что ты мечтал увидеть мир. Так давайте увидим его, репортёр-ши.

— Хорошо! — Чунмён даже не верит, что сказал это, и теперь удивлённо моргает. — Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я…

— Я хочу всё сразу, — говорит Бэкхён, оглядывает океан взглядом и возвращает его обратно. Ладонь Чунмёна так удобно помещается в его ладони. — А ты?

— Я хочу увидеть, как можно испортить уже готовые макароны с сыром.

Бэкхён на это смеётся так громко, что хохот разносится на все доки. И ни одного из них это не волнует.

— Я покажу тебе дельфинов, африканских водорезов, и какая чистая вода там, где почти не бывали люди.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Чунмён, с распахнутыми глазами, такой очаровательный и тёплый в его объятиях. — Жду не дождусь, Бён Бэкхён.

**Тихий океан**

— Кажется, я ошибся в расчётах по карте, — говорит Чунмён. Он лежит животом на палубе и пинает ногами воздух. У него загорело лицо, руки, а волосы отрасли в такие же космы, как у Бэкхёна, и закрывают лоб.

— Ничего, — Бэкхён лежит рядышком на спине. — Мы почти в Восточном море. Ночью покажу, как находить путь в Пусан по звёздам.

Чунмён нежно смотрит на него, проводит ладонью по щеке и тянет к себе для поцелуя.


End file.
